Eu sempre irei te amar
by Lais Santos
Summary: A batalha de Hogwarts finalmente tinha acabado. Depois de tanto sofrimento, Harry, Rony e Hermione tiveram que voltar para Hogwarts para completar os estudos junto com Gina. Sustos iram acontecer e varias brigas vão se formar. A amizade vai permanecer junto com o romance ou as brigas levarão esses laços praticamente indestrutíveis a ruir? Romance/Aventura. Harry/Gina - Ron/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Introdução (Último parágrafo HP e as RM, antes do epilogo)

- A Varinha das Varinhas não vale a confusão que provoca – respondeu Harry. – Sinceramente – deu as costas aos retratos, pensando na cama dossel à sua espera na Torre da Grifinória, e imaginando se Monstro lhe levaria um sanduíche lá em cima -, já tive problemas suficientes para a vida inteira.

**Capítulo 1 – O Fim da Batalha**

**Pov. Harry**

Quando eu, Rony e Hermione saímos da sala do diretor, que agora, provavelmente seria McGonagall, voltamos lentamente para o Salão Principal, observando o caos que a batalha havia feito na escola que amávamos. Ao entrarmos no Salão, vimos que todas as pessoas ainda vivas, tentavam arruma-lo.

Era difícil descrever a sensação de fim de guerra. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentíamos uma grande alegria e alivio, uma sombra gerada pela perda de amigos fazia a sensação boa parecer borrada, como se estivesse dentro de uma redoma de vidro fosco. Era como se de repente você tivesse vontade de pular de felicidade e então se deparasse com a visão de alguém querido morto aos seus pés. Você queria sorrir, mas era como se estivesse cometendo um crime ao fazê-lo.

Os corpos que jaziam por todo o castelo, estavam com as varinhas nas mãos, e sempre com algum ferimento causado. Os que sobreviveram à batalha recolherem todos os corpos e colocaram-os na Ala Hospitalar reconstruída improvisadamente, e, em seguida foram arrumar as salas comunais e dormitórios para que pudessem dormir. Ninguém queria jantar, então McGonagall pediu que os elfos domésticos apenas preparassem apenas a refeição matinal do dia seguinte.

Depois do inesperado beijo, Rony e Hermione não se falavam muito, mas não paravam de trocar olhares o tempo todo. Cada família iria dormir na Casa que seu parente estudante pertencia, e de uma hora para a outra, as salas comunais estavam apresentáveis e cheias de colchões para todo lado. Avistei Gina, e discretamente chamei-a para dar uma volta nos jardins, que ela aceitou sem relutância. Ao passarmos pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, ouvi Rony chamar Hermione para uma conversa a sós na biblioteca. Abri um leve sorriso e continuei andando.

Quando chegamos ao jardim, Gina estava muito quieta, então comecei a falar:

- Eu pensei em você.

- O que? – ela perguntou, sem entender.

- No meu aniversário de dezessete anos, você disse que queria me dar algo que pudesse me fazer pensar em você. – respondi, dando um passo em sua direção.

- Ah! – ela exclamou enquanto eu dei mais um passo.

- Sinto muito por tê-la deixado. – admiti, dando mais um passo, ficando a apenas meio metro dela – Você não sabe o quanto eu não queria ter feito aquilo. – dei mais um pequeno passo de modo que nossas bocas ficassem a apenas dez centímetros de distancia uma da outra.

- Tudo bem, você tinha que salvar o mundo.

Ela ameaçou se afastar, porém eu fui mais rápido, puxei-a pela mão e a beijei intensamente, tentando demonstrar todo o amor que sentia. Nos primeiros dois segundos ela se assustou um pouco, mas depois, acabou se entregando. Uma de suas mãos foi automaticamente para o meu pescoço, a outra agarrou meus cabelos. Coloquei minha mão direita em sua nuca, e a esquerda em sua cintura, puxando-a mais perto, nossas bocas se conectavam como uma só. Mesmo depois de toda a guerra, eu ainda sentia o frescor de seus cabelos, o cheiro de flores que eu tanto queria sentir de novo.

Paramos em busca de ar, nossas testas estavam encostadas uma na outra, seus lábios exibiam aquele sorriso maravilhoso.

- Você não faz ideia de quanto eu senti saudade! – ela disse.

- Faço sim, afinal, eu senti também – respondi – Eu amo você!

- Eu também amo você!

Deitamos no meio do gramado, sob o céu estrelado, mas para mim, a única estrela que brilhava era Gina, que estava com a cabeça sobre o meu peito, nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

- Como serão as nossas vidas agora? – ela perguntou

- Não sei, só sei que quero passar todo o momento que eu tiver com você!

- Eu também quero passar todo o momento com você!

Levantamos, andamos de mãos dadas até chegarmos ao corredor do Sétimo Andar. Encostei-me e na parede e puxei-a comigo, seu corpo junto ao meu era o que eu mais queria. Segurei sua cintura e ela, o meu pescoço, nos beijamos calma e apaixonadamente.

Interrompemos o beijo, em seguida ela começou vários beijos doces e rápidos, salpicando-os por todo o meu rosto.

- Acho melhor entrarmos. – disse.

- Tudo bem, meu amor! – logo depois de dizer isso, colou seus lábios nos meus, e ficamos assim por um longo tempo. Quando nos separamos, entrelaçamos nossas mãos uma na outra novamente.

Caminhamos vagarosamente pelo corredor, paramos em frente à Mulher Gorda, nos abraçamos e demos um beijo rápido, porém, não menos doce. Ela entrou e eu entrei logo atrás. A Sala estava totalmente abarrotada, principalmente pela família Weasley, que se negou a aparatar para casa e deixar Rony, Gina, eu e Hermione para trás. Havia ainda algumas pessoas acordadas, e graças a Merlin, os Weasley não eram elas, eu não queria enfrentar a fúria da família caso descobrissem que eu e Gina reatamos o namoro, principalmente depois de te-la feito sofrer. Pelo menos, a fúria de Rony eu não queria enfrentar.

Gina e eu fomos pulando os colchões até a entrada do dormitório de feminino. Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e fui para o meu antigo dormitório, onde encontrei varias pessoas largadas nas camas, Rony era uma delas. Fui até a cama vazia que eu havia reservado, na verdade, fui até a vazia em que as pessoas me obrigaram a usar. Deitei na cama, olhando para o seu dossel, pensando na garota ruiva que eu tanto amava, e adormeci.


	2. Cap 2 Uma Nova Aventura

**Capítulo 2 – Uma Nova Aventura**

**Pov. Hermione**

Assim que vi que Harry estava chamando Gina para dar uma volta, fiquei super feliz, eu queria muito que eles se entendessem, mas acho que eu era a única que percebi eles saírem, afinal, todos estavam absortos em seus pensamentos sobre a batalha.

Quando Rony pediu para falar a sós comigo, ele me olhava com um semblante cansado, mas muito sério. Aceitei o pedido, saímos da Torre da Grifinória e nos dirigimos à biblioteca, que estava no mesmo estado do resto do castelo, destruída. Senti uma pontada no peito, eu amava aquele lugar, era o meu lugar preferido de Hogwarts, vê-la nesse estado me dava vontade de chorar.

Rony pegou a varinha e arrumou uma estante de livros que estava tombada, limpou-a e se encostou ao pequeno balcão que a estante tinha. Eu já ia falar para ele sair dali, mas ele começou a falar, gaguejando:

- A... Er... Aquilo que aconteceu...

- Não se preocupe, não vai acontecer de novo.

- Exatamente, eu quero que aconteça de novo! – admitiu.

- Como assim, Rony?

- A... Hãh... Mione, você sabe que eu não sou bom com palavras. – ele continuou nervoso – Mas eu gosto muito de você, e quero que aconteça de novo! Na verdade, eu não quero que aconteça apenas uma vez, quero que aconteça varias vezes! Quero que você seja minha namorada!

Fiquei sem reação durante algum tempo, devo admitir que estivesse um pouco espantada com a coragem que ele deve ter tido para falar isso. Mas depois do ocorrido, acho que todos acharam a coragem que tinham bem lá no fundo.

- Rony, eu...

- Shh... – ele esticou o braço e colocou o indicador sobre minha boca – Se você não quiser, não precisa aceitar.

- A questão Rony, é que eu quero! – dei um sorriso, e o rosto dele logo se iluminou também.

Rony veio até mim e me abraçou, tirando-me do chão. Ele deu uma volta e eu dei risada, a primeira desde o nosso beijo.

Depois de voltar a me por no chão, ele ainda estava sorrindo, suas mãos estavam na minha cintura, e as minhas que estavam no seu pescoço, automaticamente foram uma para cada lado de seu rosto, puxei seu rosto para perto do meu, o que o fez se curvar um pouco, e o beijei com intensidade e amor. Durante o ato, ele me tirou um pouco do chão e me colocou sentada no balcão da estante.

Interrompemos o beijo um pouco ofegantes, com sorrisos bobos estampados nos rostos. Nossas testas coladas uma na outra, deixando nossos lábios a centímetros um do outro. Mesmo sentada na estante, eu ainda estava um pouco mais baixa do que ele. Diminui a distancia de nossos lábios colando o meu no dele, depois de alguns segundos retirei, e ele sorrindo, fez o mesmo comigo. Depois, exclamou:

- Quase me esqueci!

Do bolso da calça, ele tirou uma caixinha de veludo preto, abriu e revelou um colar de prata com um pingente de ouro, com um "H" e um "R" entrelaçados.

- Rony, é lindo! Obrigada!

Levantei o cabelo e Rony prendeu o colar em meu pescoço.

- Estava planejando da-lo a você desde o casamento de Gui e Fleur. É para as outras pessoas saberem que você me pertence!

Percebi que fiquei com lágrimas nos olhos ao ouvi-lo falar isso. De repente me veio um pensamento em mente e soltei um risinho.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou assustado

- Me lembrei do seu jeito idiota quando estávamos no primeiro ano.

- Ah, to magoado. – ele disse brincando, ri novamente.

- Sabia que eu te amo desde o dia em que você e o Harry me salvaram daquele trasgo, no primeiro ano?

- E eu descobri que te amava no dia em que o basílisco te petrificou!

Como ele era fofo. Joguei meus braços em volta dele e o puxei para mais um beijo. Podia sentir seu coração batendo contra o meu peito. Separamo-nos e voltamos para a Torre da Grifinória de mãos dadas, dando uma leve reparada de vez em quando em danos do castelo.

Quando chegamos, todos os Weasley estavam se preparando para dormir, e não estranharam nem um pouco o fato de eu e o Rony estarmos de mãos dadas. O Sr. Weasley, viu o colar em meu pescoço, e mostrou um sorriso satisfeito. Jorge, que ainda estava triste pelo fato do gêmeo morrer, fez algumas piadinhas, como sempre:

- Até que enfim, Rony! Já era hora de se declarar! – disse com sarcasmo. Percebi Rony corando e apertei um pouco mais sua mão.

- Rony, você sabe onde estão a Gina e Harry? – Molly perguntou. Percebi Rony começando a ligar os pontos e logo falei, agradecendo o fato dele ser um pouco lerdo:

- Harry saiu dar uma volta no jardim e Gina já foi dormir. – torci para que eles acreditassem. Todos aceitaram a mentira numa boa, menos Molly, que estava com as sobrancelhas unidas, logo seus olhos se arregalaram e ela entendeu, e quando apontei levemente a cabeça para Rony, ela disse:

- Ok então! Boa noite para vocês!

Rony me levou a porta do dormitório feminino, me abraçou e sussurrou ao meu ouvido:

- Eu te amo Srta. Granger!

- Eu também te amo, Ron!

Subi, deitei na cama e adormeci imediatamente.

No dia seguinte, acordei junto com a maioria das pessoas no meu dormitório. Ao descer, encontrei a família Weasley e Harry conversando perto da lareira, todos menos Rony estava ali.

- Bom dia! Cadê o Rony? – perguntei quando cheguei mais perto.

- Já vai descer – disse Harry – e, Hermione, quero te contar uma coisa, eu...

-... "E Gina reatamos!". – completei imitando perfeitamente a voz de Harry - Eu sei Harry, não sou cega, só o Rony não percebe.

Nesse mesmo instante Rony apareceu na porta e abriu um sorriso quando me viu. Veio correndo e me beijou na frente de todos, o que me deixou um pouco sem graça. Mas foi muito bom, para mim e Harry, que percebeu que o amigo estava de bom humor.

- Hum, Rony eu tenho que te contar. – começou nervoso – Eu e Gina reatamos o namoro.

No começo ele ficou sem reação. De repente ficou assustado, logo depois com raiva e quando olhei para ele, advertindo-o, sua expressão mudou para calma.

- Bom... Se não tem jeito... – ele se calou por um instante – Tudo bem, então!

Gina, de tão feliz abraçou Rony e deu um beijo em Harry. Descemos todos para o café da manhã. O Salão Principal estava lotado, mas conseguimos achar um lugar que coubesse todos juntos. O Ministério da Magia havia dado folga para todos os funcionários ficarem com seus filhos, então, muitas famílias estavam ali. Todos haviam ajudado na batalha e a maioria queria ajudar a reconstruir a escola.

No almoço, foi anunciado que um trem para Londres iria sair às três horas da Estação de Hogsmeade, e os que desejassem, poderiam levar os corpos de seus parentes mortos para que fizessem o funeral que quisessem. Às duas e meia, os danos superficiais maiores da escola já haviam sido restaurados, e a maioria das famílias estava arrumando as coisas para irem embora com o trem de Hogwarts. Andrômeda levaria o corpo de Tonks e Lupin e a família Weasley decidiu cremar o corpo de Fred em Hogwarts, o lugar em que ele mais foi feliz.

Ao pôr do sol, as famílias restantes se juntaram e cremaram os corpos dos falecidos. Molly chorou muito ao ver o corpo do filho se esvair em cinzas, mas todos a confortamos, mesmo estando tristes também.

No jantar, ninguém fazia um único ruído. A falta que Fred fazia era muito grande, principalmente depois do funeral. As únicas boas notícias do dia foram as dos casais formados. Além de mim e Rony, Harry e Gina, havia também Neville e Luna, que formavam um casal muito bonito. A professora McGonagall, ou melhor, a diretora anunciou que amanha na hora do almoço, teria mais um trem para Londres, mas a maioria decidiu aparatar.

As Salas Comunais estavam bem mais vazias essa noite, agora todos tinham direito a camas. Os Weasley, que se negaram a nos deixar aqui até amanhã novamente, já estavam dormindo em um dormitório que só eles usavam, os únicos acordados na Sala Comunal eram eu, Rony, Harry e Gina.

Depois de meia hora, Gina resolveu se deitar e Harry aproveitou para ir junto, eles se despediram com um beijo não muito cansado e foram dormir cada um em um dormitório, o que não deixou Gina contente, mas deixou Rony feliz. Assim que Harry fechou a porta do dormitório masculino, senti Rony me puxando para seu colo.

Rony me deu um beijo rápido, depois um mais demorado, até que se tornasse um cheio de amor e desejo. Quando paramos para respirar, ele disse:

- Pegue um biquíni, ou conjure um, porque agora nós vamos ter uma aventura!

Depois de falar, ele tirou um calção de banho debaixo da almofada do sofá, e eu sem opção, conjurei um biquíni rosa bebê de amarrar a parte debaixo e de fechar em cima. Saímos pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, ele me conduziu para o banheiro dos monitores. Quando entramos, o banheiro não estava destruído, se estivesse Rony teria concertado. A banheira foi magicamente aumentada, se transformando numa piscina. O vapor saía em grande quantidade, e o perfume de pinho, meu favorito, estava no ar. Rony trancou a porta, mesmo sabendo que com apenas um feitiço, ela poderia ser aberta.

Rony tocou com a varinha seu próprio corpo e de repente já estava com seu calção. Só para se exibir, ele correu em direção à piscina e pulou. Com a varinha, coloquei o biquíni, corri, dei um salto e mergulhei perfeitamente. Afinal, antes de descobrir que eu era bruxa, fazia parte da equipe de natação da escola, eu era muito boa, a mais rápida da turma.

Quando emergi, ele estava me olhando, meio triste pelo fato de eu ter sido melhor que ele. Eu joguei água nele, e começamos uma guerrinha. Levei-o discretamente para uma ponta da piscina, e quando ele pensou que tinha me encurralado, nadei rapidamente para o outro lado. Quando emergi novamente do outro lado da piscina, olhando-o com apenas os olhos e o nariz fora da água, vi que ele estava todo espantado com a minha habilidade. Com um sorriso malicioso, ele veio em minha direção. Encostei-me na borda da piscina esperando ele chegar.

Ao chegar, colocou os braços ao lado do meu corpo, impedindo-me de sair, ainda havia um sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios. Sua boca encontrou a minha, fazendo movimentos que pareciam estar ensaiados. Minhas mãos estavam em volta de seu pescoço, seus braços me seguravam pela cintura. De repente, suas mãos seguraram os meus quadris e me levantaram, enlaçando minhas pernas nele. Quando ele parou de me beijar, estávamos ofegantes.

- Eu te amo! – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Sua boca foi fazendo um caminho de beijos que queimavam como fogo em minha pele, seus lábios percorreram meu pescoço, depois chegou ao meu ombro, e ao pingente do nosso colar, um pouco acima do meu peito. Segurei seu queixo e puxei sua boca para a minha novamente, eu não queria ela em outro lugar.

Eu ainda estava em seu colo, quando suas brincadeiras começaram a ficar mais ousadas. Suas mãos começaram a passear pelas minhas costas, quando pararam sobre o fecho do meu biquíni. Assustei-me um pouco quando começou a abri-lo, mas eu sabia que ele era a pessoa certa, a pessoa com quem eu me casaria, e com quem teria uma família, e sabia também que éramos maiores de idade.

Momentos depois, não estávamos mais na piscina, estávamos na cama d'água que Rony fizera magicamente aparecer. A parte de cima do meu biquíni, esquecida no chão. Nos beijávamos com intensidade, desejo e ferocidade. Minutos depois, o resto das roupas de banho se juntou ao meu biquíni.

Os carinhos continuavam, enquanto fazíamos movimentos sincronizados, minhas unhas arranhavam suas costas. Nossos corpos se conectavam com um só. Chegamos ao clímax, e seu corpo caiu cansado sobre o meu. Seus olhos me fitaram, e pude ver todo o seu amor ali. Ele tirou as mechas de cabelo coladas em meu rosto devido ao suor, e sussurrou ao meu ouvido, como já havia feito:

- Eu te amo!

Beijei-o com ternura e respondi:

- Eu te amo!

**-X-**

**Olá gente! Espero que gostem, vou postar toda quarta-feira para vocês, para que de tempo de deixar os capítulos bem bacanas! Alguns comentários sobre a historia: podem mandar reviews falando sobre o que quiser(criticas, elogios, dicas e ideias). A maioria dos meus capitulos são grandes, por isso geralmente terá parte dois do cap. Ex: Cap. 2 Uma Nova Aventura; Cap.3 Uma Nova Aventura P.2. NÃO QUE ESSE CAPITULO VÁ TER PARTE DOIS, FOI SÓ UM EXEMPLO! **

**Respostas reviews:**

**Carol Alves: Esta ai a parte da Hermione. Logo logo tera o Rony contando. Bjs!**


	3. Cap 3 A Surpresa Perfeita Parte 1

**Capítulo 3 – A Surpresa Perfeita**

**Pov. Gina**

No dia seguinte, quando acordei, me troquei e desci para a Sala Comunal, onde todos estavam me esperando. Harry não havia percebido minha presença até quando cheguei e o abracei por trás dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Ele sorriu e me cumprimentou:

- Bom dia amor!

- Bom dia! – dessa vez dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios – Bom dia pessoal!

- Ótimo! O amor no ar, e eu aqui sem ninguém! – disse Jorge, olhando para os casais que toda a minha família formava. Seus olhos pararam em Rony e Hermione, que se beijavam como se o mundo fosse acabar. – Dá para vocês pararem de jogar os seus amores na minha cara! – continuou com raiva - Preciso de uma namorada. – Ele terminou a frase num sussurro.

Quando Jorge parou de falar, eu também estava olhando para Rony e Hermione. Os dois estavam com um sorrisinho bobo estampado no rosto. Quando meu irmão olhava para Hermione, ela dava um sorrisinho para ele, que era devolvido por uma piscadela. Eu tinha quase certeza que algo mais do que beijos rolara entre eles.

Senti uma pontada no peito e percebi que estava com um pouco de inveja. Será que algum dia próximo, eu e Harry estaríamos trocando esses sorrisos? Eu duvidava um pouco de que esse dia logo chegaria, Harry era do tipo mais reservado.

Descemos todos juntos para o café da manhã, que estava delicioso como sempre. Praticamente todo o governo do Ministério da Magia estava ali, reconstruindo o castelo. Arrumamos as nossas coisas, que eram muito poucas, e nos dirigimos para as carruagens que nos levariam para Hogsmeade. De lá, aparatamos para a Toca. Harry e Hermione se hospedaram lá. Eu e Rony ficamos bem felizes com isso.

No almoço, Harry e Hermione comunicaram:

- Eu vou me mudar para o Largo Grimmauld 12! – disse Harry.

- E eu vou procurar os meus pais na Austrália, e restaurar a memória deles. – completou Hermione.

Eu e Rony nos entreolhamos, ele estava mais abalado do que eu. Eu sabia que Harry sempre estaria ali, em Londres. Mas, onde é que Hermione procuraria os pais? Será que estariam na mesma casa ainda? Ou quanto tempo ficaria fora?

Por outro lado eu estava feliz. Pelo menos, agora Harry havia me lembrado do Largo Grimmauld, um lugar onde eu poderia fugir com ele e nos esconder de minha família, mas duvido que ele vá concordar.

Depois do almoço, puxei Harry para ele dar uma volto comigo pelo jardim. Sentamos embaixo da árvore da família, uma árvore que estava ali desde quando Gui nasceu. Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e ele colocou o braço envolvendo meu ombro.

- Então você vai se mudar para o Largo Grimmauld? – perguntei.

- Vou! Não posso continuar dependendo de vocês.

- Por favor, demore o tempo que precisar. Quero você mais aqui comigo!

- Tudo bem amor, o que você pedir, eu faço!

- Você faria tudo o que eu pedisse? – perguntei começando a gostar da conversa. Dei um leve sorriso.

- Depende do pedido.

- Se eu pedisse para você me beijar agora?

- Eu faria com prazer! – ele deu um sorriso, e se inclinou em minha direção.

Quando seus lábios tocaram os meus, não consegui me segurar, puxei-o para mias perto, deixando o beijo mais urgente e cheio de desejos. Minhas mãos começaram a passear pelas suas costas, indo em direção ao seu tórax definido, comecei a levantar sua blusa quando as mãos que se encontravam em meus quadris, me empurraram.

- Gina, não podemos...

- Por quê? – o interrompi – Você não me ama Harry? Não quer viver ao meu lado, todo o momento que tiver? Ou foram apenas palavras?

- É claro que eu te amo, Gina. Mas nós somos muito novos. Tenho certeza que podemos esperar mais um pouco...

- Rony e Hermione não esperaram, porque nós temos que esperar?

- Como assim? Eles... – Harry estava sem palavras - Como você sabe disso?

- Harry, estava escrito na testa deles hoje de manhã. – eu disse beijando-o novamente. E ele me interrompeu de novo. – Vamos desaparatar daqui e ir para o Largo Grimmauld! – dei a oferta com uma ponta de esperança no peito.

- Gina, eles nos encontrariam...

- E daí? Mesmo que nos encontrassem, não teriam como reverter o que já estaria feito.

Avancei para ele de novo, quando minha boca encontrou a dele, ele me afastou de novo.

- Gina, ainda não!- dizendo isso, se levantou e foi embora.

Harry me evitou durante o resto do dia, nem me deu um beijo de boa noite, até Jorge estranhou o comportamento do Harry e veio me importunar:

- O que aconteceu com o Harry?

Olhei brava para ele e sai batendo o pé.

Dias se passaram, e Harry continuava me evitando, ele só falava comigo ou me abraçava e beijava quando tinha alguém por perto. Já era dia 1 de Agosto, segunda-feira. Faltavam dez dias para o meu aniversario de dezessete anos, depois que eu fosse maior de idade, Harry não teria desculpas. Também fazia exatamente um mês que Fred tinha morrido, um mês que as aulas acabaram, e que os problemas também tinham acabados, tirando o fato do Ministério da Magia estar procurando os Comensais da Morte que ainda estavam soltos. Tínhamos apenas três semanas para voltarmos para Hogwarts.

Já era dia 7 e não víamos Hermione desde o dia 3, ela estava procurando os pais para restaurar suas memórias. Rony estava muito deprimido. Harry já havia se mudado para o Largo Grimmauld, mas minha mãe o convenceu a vir almoçar aqui todo dia. Tenho que agradecer ela por isso.

Na hora do almoço, Hermione apareceu, Rony correu para ela e a beijou. Depois de cumprimentar todos ela disse que estava tudo bem com seus pais. Poucos minutos depois de sua chegada, quatro corujas chegaram com cartas de Hogwarts. Uma para mim, uma para Harry, outra para Rony e outra para Hermione. Na minha estava escrita:

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_

_Livros:_

Livro Padrão de Feitiços (7ª série) _de Miranda Goshawk_

A Arte de se Defender Contra as Artes das Trevas Nível Avançado _de Arsênio Scamander _

Transfiguração: Como Dominar Esta Arte Nível Avançado _de __Emérico__Switch_

Poções: Como Preparar Até As Mais Difíceis Corretamente _de Libatus Barage_

Estudos Avançados dos Astros do Universo Mágico _de Newton Waffling_

Desfrutando dos Poderes das Plantas Mágicas (7ª série) _de_ _Fílida Trimble_

_ Outros Equipamentos:_

1 Conjunto de Frascos

1 Conjunto de Ingredientes Básicos Para Poções

Vários Pergaminhos

1 Tinteiro

Várias Penas

Harry, Rony e Hermione receberam uma lista igual, porém a de Hermione pedia que ela também comprasse: O Estudo dos Números Mágicos _de Cassandra Vablatsky_, Conhecendo O Mundo Trouxa _de Spetina Ktrileburn_, Runas Antigas: A Língua da Magia _de Adalberto Jigge_r, Criaturas Mágicas: Seres Incríveis _de Felices Bonburgs_, e, Historia da Mágica do Mundo Mágico _de_ _Tarlisle Winki_. Para eles também vieram uma carta, peguei a de Harry e li:

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_

_Diretora: Minerva McGonagall_

_Prezado Sr. Potter,_

_Informamos que . , mesmo sendo um bruxo maior de idade, deverá continuar os estudos mágicos e se formar, para assim ganhar um diploma._

_Informamos-lhe também que o Senhor voltará a ser o Capitão do Time de Quadribol da Grifinória e ser seu apanhador._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora_

Junto à folha, veio um novo distintivo de Capitão do Time de Quadribol. A carta de Rony e Hermione exibiam as mesmas informações. Porém, na de Rony dizia que ele continuaria a ser o goleiro do time e que também seria o monitor junto com Hermione. Também receberam novos distintivos de Monitores. Fiquei feliz com isso, se Harry ia para Hogwarts, eu poderia ficar mais com ele. Depois que contamos sobre o que eram as cartas, mamãe disse:

- Nós vamos ao Beco Diagonal no próximo fim de semana!

Dias se passaram, quando chegou quarta-feira, dia 10, eu estava totalmente feliz, amanhã eu finalmente me tornaria uma bruxa maior de idade. Quando terminamos de jantar, todos ficaram conversando na sala. Já eram dez da noite quando Hermione foi embora, depois disso todos foram dormir, restando apenas eu, Harry e Rony na sala. Decidi ir dormir, dei boa noite para Rony, abracei Harry e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Depois de amanhã, você não tem mais desculpas para fugir de mim! – sorri e dei um beijo nele. Dei mais um "boa noite" e fui dormir.

-X-

Olá caros leitores,

Espero que estejam gostando da minha fic. porém não tenho certeza se devo ou não continuar a postar, nenhum comentario foi mandado. Se tiver alguem lendo, por favor mande um review nem que ele diga "olha, to lendo!". é muito chato entrar todos os dias na esperança de encontrar alguma coisa e não ter nada. bom beijinhos!


	4. Cap 3 A Surpresa Perfeita Parte 2

**Cap. 3 Parte 2 – A Surpresa Perfeita**

Quando acordei, dei um leve sorriso lembrando que hoje era meu aniversario! Será que eu ainda tinha o rastreador? Ou ele já havia sido retirado? Olhei pela janela, o sol não havia nascido, mas alguns raios já estavam por nascer. Decidi ir tomar banho, fiquei no chuveiro por um longo tempo, quando terminei decidi usar magia:

- _Accio toalha!_ – a toalha veio em minha direção.

Enrolei-me na toalha e usei magia para secar os cabelos. Agora eles estavam caídos em minhas costas, eles estavam um pouco ondulados. Quando cheguei ao quarto coloquei um short jeans, não muito comprido nem curto, uma blusinha rosa bebê regata de alças que tinha uma fita de cetim trançada nas costas.

Desci e todos esperavam por mim. Jorge soltou alguns fogos de artifícios que ele e Fred tinham inventado. Todos batiam palmas. Mamãe apareceu com um bolo quadrado escrito "Feliz décimo sétimo aniversario"! Cantamos "Parabéns" e com um sorriso, apaguei as velas. Papai e mamãe foram os primeiros a vir me abraçar, depois vieram meus irmãos, logo após Hermione e então Harry.

- Parabéns meu amor! – ele disse me abraçando e dando-me um beijo. – À tarde, nós dois teremos um passeio, onde eu darei seu presente!

Abri os presentes, o de mamãe e papai era um colar de ouro com um pingente em forma de "G" cravejado de pequenos diamantes. Gui e Fleur me deram um relógio francês, Carlinhos que não estava presente, me mandou um álbum cheios de fotos e curiosidades sobre dragões, Percy me deu um bisbilhocópio novo, Jorge várias coisa da loja, Rony deu novas luvas de quadribol e Hermione um conjunto de coisas trouxas que ela disse ser maquiagem, depois do café ela me ensinou a usa-las.

No almoço, todos ainda estavam em festa. E Harry anunciou que ia me levar para a minha surpresa. Passei uma maquiagem simples, delineador, blush e gloss. Fui ao jardim e nós aparatamos. Apenas deu tempo de ouvir mamãe gritando "Divirtam-se!". Quando abri os olhos estávamos em uma praça muito linda, cheia de flores e com uma grande estrutura metálica no centro.

- Bem vinda a Paris! – Harry sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

- Harry... – eu estava sem falas – É maravilhoso! Tão romântico!

- Esta é a Praça Hamps de Mars! – falou enquanto me abraçava por trás, e colocava o queixo sobre o meu ombro esquerdo, depositou um beijo em minha bochecha e continuou – E aquela estrutura é a famosa e trouxa Torre Eiffel!

Eu estava maravilhada, era um lugar muito bonito, subimos na Torre, Harry comprou para mim uma mini Eiffel de lembrança. Ficamos aproximadamente por uma hora e meia, olhando Paris de cima da Torre, passeando de mãos dadas pelas ruas, ou sentados em baixo de uma arvore no parque conversando e trocando beijos castros e apaixonados. Quando aparatamos de novo, estávamos em frente a uma casa de campo. Era também cheia de flores e ao fundo tinha um lago.

- Tomei a liberdade de pedi-lo para sua mãe! – disse Harry balançando meu biquíni na minha frente.

Fui ao banheiro e me troquei, quando sai da casa, Harry já estava no lago e embaixo de uma árvore estava uma cesta de piquenique. Entrei no lago, que não estava tão gelado. Harry me abraçou, e todo frio que eu sentia se esvaiu do meu corpo. Nos beijávamos com amor, os beijos eram puros e doces. Ele exclamou:

- Venha! Você deve estar com fome!

Secamo-nos e eu coloquei um vestido de tecido por cima do biquíni molhado e ele uma camiseta. Harry me conduziu a cesta e comemos todo tipo de coisa trouxa: sucos de caixinha de vários sabores, lanches naturais, brioches, croissant, varias frutas, bolos, bolachas recheadas, batatinhas em saquinhos que eram muito boas, folhados de maçã e banana, e tortas de morango. Com um movimento de varinha, apareceu um prato de sorvete com bolo de chocolate. Harry o nomeou de Petit Gateau. Amei o doce. Às vezes eu dava colheradas na boca dele e ele dava colheradas para mim.

Ele abriu a cesta novamente, eu esperei ver alguma comida trouxa, mas ele tirou uma caixa dourada com uma fita vermelha dando o laço.

- Feliz aniversario! – ele disse com um sorriso. Eu estava espantada – Abra! – ele continuou com um sorriso.

Eu abri e dentro tinha uma caixinha de veludo vermelha, olhei para Harry com os olhos arregalados, o moreno riu e pegou a caixinha abrindo-a. Revelou um anel de ouro com um símbolo do infinito cravejado de esmeraldas. Suas cores eram tão intensas quanto os olhos deles. Ele pegou minha mão esquerda e colocou no meu dedo anelar.

- Harry, é lindo!

Ele riu novamente, abrindo um fecho que se encontrava escondido no meio do infinito e dentro havia outra parte maciça de ouro, porém mais fino. Nele estava gravado "Te Amo" (As pedras que acho que são diamantes, na minha história são esmeraldas, ok? . /imgres?q=anel+escrito+eu+te+amo&um=1&hl=pt-BR&sa=N&rlz=1C1GGGE_pt-BRBR463BR463&biw=1024&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=7kmqXWCthTWgjM:&imgrefurl= .br/blog/%3Fp%3D2586&docid=jJmxYt852XI6sM&imgurl= . &w=620&h=404&ei=zF_9T_q5CpOC8ATHzYHUBg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=519&vpy=158&dur=1883&hovh=181&hovw=278&tx=165&ty=102&sig=108615254168071769030&page=1&tbnh=139&tbnw=204&start=0&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0,i:78). Dei um beijo em meu moreno de olhos verdes e sussurrei:

- Obrigada! – dei outro beijo nele e quem deu outro beijo depois foi ele, um bem provocante. Paramos ofegantes e sussurrei. – Finalmente!

Naquele instante, desapareceram as duvidas. O desejo tomou conta de mim, transformando-me na mulher que se entregava ao único homem a quem amaria e a quem queria usufruir todas as dimensões da paixão. E pela maneira como nos beijávamos, o desejo havia tomado canta dele também.

O beijo estava a cada minuto mais profundo, era uma explosão de emoções e sensações. A cada segundo estávamos mais envoltos, uma aura de volúpia e descobrimento nos envolvia. As mãos de Harry percorriam meu corpo, enquanto as minhas percorriam o dele. Quando me dei conta, eu estava em seus braços, sendo carregada em direção a casa. Com um pontapé, ele abriu a porta, entramos como um casal de noivos na primeira noite de núpcias.

Subimos as escadas, ou melhor, Harry subiu me carregando. Como era bom ter um namorado jogador de quadribol com os músculos que dão inveja para qualquer garoto sedentário. Entramos em um quarto, fui depositada na cama, Harry tirou a camiseta e caiu em cima do meu corpo, sem soltar totalmente o peso, seus cotovelos apoiados ao lado dos meus ombros.

Fiquei por um tempo admirando seu corpo musculoso. Os músculos dos braços tão definidos que eram duros como pedra. Sua barriga era tão marcada que formavam quadrados perfeitos.

Nós nos seduzíamos com beijos e caricias. Após longos e perfeitos minutos nossos corpos se uniram, e eu era a mulher mais feliz do mundo, estava tendo o dia perfeito com o homem perfeito. Os movimentos eram perfeitos e românticos, tornando-os ainda mais prazerosos.

- Gina! – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido – Você é a mulher mais linda do mundo! Você é a única que consegue me fazer feliz, a única que faz eu me sentir completo e vivo!

O prazer final foi de uma intensidade que me surpreendeu e maravilhou. O amor havia varias formas, mas havíamos encontrado a nossa própria essência, que era perfeita, uma união de sentimentos que eram perfeitos.

Paramos ofegantes, ele me envolvia com seus braços, puxando-me para mais perto, de modo que meu tronco fizesse uma curva perfeita sobre o seu. Percebi que eles se encaixavam perfeitamente. Ele me posicionou em frente a si e com ternura e amo, me deu um beijo longo e castro.

- Não importa o que aconteça Gina, nunca se esqueça de que sempre irei te amar. Você é a mulher que me deu a vida de volta, o único motivo para eu não deixar Voldemort vencer, a única pessoa que me deu força suficiente para continuar em pé na luta! Eu amo você, mais do que tudo nesse mundo, e eu sempre irei te amar!

- Eu também sempre irei te amar, Harry! – terminamos nossas juras de amor com um beijo apaixonado.

-X-

**_N/A_ - Olá pessoal! Fiquem sabendo que eu NÃO vou mais postar capitulos com parte 1 ou 2. Achei muito "desconfortavel" para mim e para os leitores. **

**Outro Comunicado: Vou estar viajando do dia 17 à 26, ou seja ficarei duas semanas sem postar :( . mas não fiquem tristes porque eu vou postar os dois caps. antes de viajar. guardem ai: dia 13 vem o cap. 4 e dia 16 vem o cap. 5! espero que tenham entendido e continuem a mandar reviews! Olha gente, nos dados da minha fic, diz que tem uma leitora que colocou-a nos favoritos! estou super feliz que estejam mesmo gostando! e não se sinta acanhada cara leitora que colocou minha fic nos favoritos, pode mandar comentarios, mas se nao quiser, nao tem problema!**

**EmmerliK: Sei como é, tambem tenho preguiça de comentar, mas depois que começei a postar, desobri como é legal receber comentarios e comecei a mandar para toda fic que leio. espero que goste, tenho muitas surpresas preparadas!**

**danda jabur: não se preocupe, nao voi mais dividir caps. ai esta a vez do harry e da gina! e vou contar, tera agarraçoes em Hogwarts, viu? continue a ler! bjs.**

**_Não vou mais encher o saco de voces, bjs e até sexta!_  
**


	5. Cap4 Voltando a Ativa

**Capítulo 4 – Voltando A Ativa**

**Pov. Rony**

Eram 7horas da manhã de sábado, e eu, Gina, Jorge e mamãe estávamos nos arrumando para ir ao Beco Diagonal. Harry e Hermione iriam nos encontrar em frente à loja de Jorge, que logo abriria. Aparatamos em frente à Gemialidades Weasley. Ainda era triste olhar para a loja, em todo canto víamos a cara de Fred, mas já estávamos superando a perda.

Hermione e Harry já estavam nos esperando, Hermione me deu um beijo e Harry deu um longo beijo de Gina. Eles estavam bem mais próximos desde o aniversario de Gina, mais românticos um com o outro, e eu só reparei nisso porque Hermione me disse. A maioria das lojas estava sendo abertas. Passamos no Gringotes e pegamos o dinheiro necessário para as compras.

Primeiro passamos na Floreios e Borrões para comprar nossos livros, tinteiros, pergaminhos e penas. Depois a Farmácia comprar os ingredientes de poções. Logo em seguida fomos madame Malkin – Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões, Harry aproveitou e passou na loja Animais Mágicos, onde comprou uma coruja branca, muita parecida com Edwiges, a coruja ganhou o nome da mesma. Harry disse que era em homenagem por ela ter se sacrificado para salva-lo. Gina ficou comovida e deu um beijo na bochecha do namorado.

Já era aproximadamente dez horas da manhã quando terminamos as compras e o Beco Diagonal começava a encher de gente. Mamãe voltou para casa, e eu, Harry, Gina e Hermione fomos ajudar o Jorge na loja, que estava lotada. Ao meio dia, a loja foi fechada, visitamos a Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol e logo em seguida na Sorveteria Florean Fortescue, onde pedimos dicas de sabores de sorvetes para Florean, compramos vários sundaes que não derretiam e voltamos para casa.

Chegamos com o empadão de rim saindo do forno. Depois de almoçarmos, decidimos jogar uma partida de quadribol, Jorge que decidiu não ir trabalhar à tarde, jogou com a gente. Hermione ia ser a juíza. Os times era eu e Gina contra Harry e Jorge. Harry e Jorge ganharam por dez pontos, Gina estava com a posse da goles quando mamãe mandou a gente parar e ir tomar banho para jantar. Harry foi embora e Hermione também. Eu e Gina não gostamos nem um pouco.

Finalmente chegou segunda-feira, eram oito horas quando Harry e Hermione aparataram no jardim. Tomamos café, e Hermione ajudou a mamãe a fazer um café trouxa que consistia de: ovos e bacon fritos, waffles com calda de chocolate, torradas com geleia de morango, panquecas com manteiga e torta de amora caseira que Hermione trouxe. Harry não achou nada de mais, mas minha família adorou, papai ficou maravilhado. Mas é claro que não faltou comida bruxa, mamãe fez tortinhas de abobora, e suco de abobora. Abobora era algo que não podia faltar na vida de um bruxo.

Demos mais uma revisada no material e quando eram dez e meia aparatamos para a Estação de King's Cross, com mamãe resmungando que estávamos atrasados. Chegamos à plataforma nove e dez, verificamos se não havia trouxas olhando e atravessamos a coluna das plataformas. Nos encontrávamos na plataforma 9 ½ , que estava bem cheia.

- Nossa! – exclamou Gina – Esta bem mais cheia do que ano passado.

Claro que esse ano estava mais cheio, ano passado muitos pais não deixaram os filhos irem para Hogwarts pelo fato de Snape ser o diretor, afinal ele era um comensal da morte. Encontramos uma cabine e guardamos nossas malas, voltamos para nos despedirmos de meus pais e irmãos e assim que entramos na cabine o trem começou a andar. Harry e Gina estavam sentados em um dos bancos e eu e Hermione no outro, Harry com o braço ao redor da cintura de Gina e ela com a cabeça sobre o peito dele. Passei o braço pelo ombro de Hermione e ela deitou a beça em meu ombro.

- Felizmente não vamos ter que aturar o Malfoy esse ano! – falou Hermione contente.

- Eu não iria aguentar a doninha mais um ano sequer! – completei – Eu adorei aquele dia em que o Crouch Junior, se passando pelo Olho-Tonto, o transformou em doninha quando ele quase te atacou por trás, Harry!

Começamos a rir, e de repente o silencio dominou a cabine. Era difícil lembrar do Olho-Tonto Mood, muito mais difícil pensar que o melhor auror que conhecíamos estava morto.

- Como será que Andrômeda esta com o Teddy? – Gina perguntou.

- Deve ser difícil – respondeu Harry –, ela perdeu a filha e o marido no mesmo ano.

- Quando vai ser a cerimônia de batizado do Teddy, Harry? – Hermione perguntou.

- Não sei. Andrômeda me disse que me mandaria uma coruja quando marcasse o dia...

Ele não conseguiu terminar, porque nesse momento Luna e Neville, de mãos dadas, invadem a cabine.

- Oi pessoal! – eles cumprimentam-nos.

- Oi! – respondemos um pouco surpresos. – Neville, você já não terminou a escola? – Hermione continua.

- Terminei sim, mas eu quero me especializar em Herbologia, e a professora Sprout disse que se eu quisesse ajuda-la com as aulas esse ano, eu estaria muito melhor quando começasse o curso no Ministério! – ele respondeu contente.

- Curso no Ministério? – indagou Harry.

- Verdade, eu não contei para vocês! O Ministério me convidou para fazer um curso de três meses depois do natal para me especializar em Herbologia!

- Que legal! – comenta Gina!

- Muito, não? – termina Luna.

- Vocês não querem se sentar com a gente? – pergunto, apenas para ser educado.

- Oh não, imagina! – responde Luna, para minha felicidade. – Estamos sentados com o Dino, a Romilda e o Córmaco! - eu, Gina e Harry ficaram mais atentos na conversa. – Como todos os vagões estavam cheios, sentamos todos juntos. Eles não fizeram o sétimo ano a vão fazer agora como vocês. Bom, até mais tarde.

- Se aquele... – comecei a falar a respeito do McLaggen.

- Não se preocupe amor. – fui interrompido por Hermione – Ele não vai conseguir desviar meus olhos de você. Mas, se bem que dar um soco nele não é má ideia... Pode usa-la a qualquer momento!

- Se o Dino chegar perto de você, Gina. Eu juro que o estuporo! – Harry falou com raiva na voz.

- E eu faço o mesmo com a Romilda! Pior, eu lanço um balaço nela no meio do jogo de Quadribol! – terminou Gina. Ela não havia gostado da historia da garota dar bombons com poção do amor para Harry, mesmo que eu os tenha comido. Mesmo eles não estarem juntos na época, ela não havia gostado.

O carrinho de doces passou e compramos algumas guloseimas, Hermione comprou tortinhas de abobora e um pastelão de carne, Gina comprou varinhas de alcaçuz, eu comprei feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e sapos de chocolate, e Harry um bolo de caldeirão. Quando terminamos, colocamos as vestes de Hogwarts, quando o trem parou, eu e Hermione nos apressamos para abrir as portas para os alunos novos, que já estavam sendo aguardados por Hagrid.

Harry e Gina pegaram nossas bagagens, e juntos fomos pegar uma carruagem. Assim que vi o trestálio, levei um susto. Hermione e Gina também. Era a primeira vez que víamos eles. Harry que já estava acostumado fez um carinho em seu focinho. Entramos e a carruagem começou a andar.

Eu e Hermione nos separamos de Harry e Gina para falar com McGonagall, ela nos deu a senha da Mulher Gorda. Encontramos Harry e Gina nos esperando na porta do Salão Principal, quedo entramos ficamos espantados. Hogwarts não tinha nem um sinal de que fora destruída, o Ministério fez um excelente trabalho.

Nos acomodamos na mesa da Grifinória. McGonagall começou seu breve discurso de diretora e nos apresentou os novos professores: Joanne Rowling seria de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Armando Batogus de Transfiguração, Anelídia Marrocoles de Estudos dos Trouxas. A professora Rowling era uma amiga de McGonagall e o Sr. Batogus seria o novo diretor da Grifinória. Mesmo depois da guerra, poucos queriam o cargo de DCAT, pelo fato de ser "amaldiçoado".

Jantamos a deliciosa refeição dos elfos e eu e Hermione ensinamos os alunos novos a chegar a Mulher Gorda, e fomos mostrando as salas de aula que estavam no caminho. Passamos em frente ao banheiro dos monitores, olhei para Hermione, que soltou um sorriso. Quando chegamos, esperamos toda a Grifinória se reunir e falamos a senha. Entramos e mostramos os dormitórios.

-X-

**_Obrigado pelos reviews e continuem mandando_:**

**Meggie Poirot: vou continuar postando sim, mas só se continuarem mandando reviews**

**Guest: que bom que esta gostando! continue mandando reviews**

**Emmerlik: é, ficou mais quente sim. espere até eles chegarem em hogwarts!**


	6. Cap 5 O convite

**Capítulo 5 – O Convite**

**Pov. Harry**

Rony estava bem melhor em ser monitor, mais educado e compreensivo. Mas ele ainda chamava as crianças de "baixinhos". A Sala Comunal estava muito cheia, mas nem tanto como no fim da guerra. Eu e Gina nos dirigimos às poltronas em frente da lareira. A única coisa que faltava era os nomes "Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina" estarem escritos nelas. As usávamos desde quando entramos em Hogwarts.

Sentei na poltrona e Gina sentou em meu colo, e com um sorriso nos lábios, ela passou os polegares em meu rosto, se inclinou e me beijou. Foi um beijo doce e romântico. Ela se separou de mim relutantemente, colocou as mechas do cabelo atrás da orelha e deitou a cabeça sobre o meu ombro. Desde seu aniversario, ela não tirara o anel que eu lhe dera. Eu me lembrava perfeitamente daquele dia, os beijos no lago, as risadas no piquenique, a troca de paixão na casa de campo.

- Em que está pensando? – a doce voz de Gina invadiu os meus pensamentos.

- No seu aniversario! – um sorriso se abriu quando ouviu minha resposta e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Foi um aniversário perfeito, não é?

- Você sabe qual foi a melhor parte? – Gina franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando descobrir a resposta. Frustrada, balançou negativamente a cabeça – Você!

Ela riu uma risada linda e muito gostosa de ouvir:

- A minha melhor parte foi você também! – nesse momento, Rony e Hermione chegaram de mãos dadas.

Rony sentou na poltrona e puxou Hermione para que sentasse em seu colo, exclamando:

-E agora Harry, nós temos a Mione e a Gina de espertas na turma. Vamos nos sentir humilhados em toda aula!

- Eu não me importo de ser humilhado pela Gina! – comentei olhando para minha ruiva – E pela Hermione também. – completei rapidamente.

- Oh, meu amor! Você é um fofo! – falou Gina.

- Viu Rony? Aprenda com o Harry. – disse Hermione – Mas você sabe muito bem ser romântico… - terminou dando um leve sorriso brincalhão nos lábios, e descobri que o que Gina havia me falado antes de seu aniversario era verdade.

- Não sei como vou me sair nas aulas de poções sem o livro do príncipe mestiço me ajudando... – falei meio cabisbaixo – Slughorn não vai gostar...

- E desde quando você se importa com poções? – perguntou Rony.

- Não se preocupe amor, eu te ajudo ok? – Gina disse me dando um beijo.

- Você vai me ajudar também, não é? – Rony pediu carinhosamente, mas a resposta que recebeu não foi muito boa.

- Claro que não, você tem que conseguir sozinho. Eu pessoalmente acho que a Gina deveria deixar o Harry se cuidar, mas…

Rony lançou um olhar enciumado para mim mostrando a língua, e respondi com o mesmo gesto, nós quatro rimos, parecíamos dois irmãos brigando, até que Gina nos interrompeu:

- Ora Hermione, é claro que eu vou ajudá-lo! – Hermione revirou os olhos e declarou:

- Eu vou dormir. Viajar de trem me deixa cansada.

- Eu vou também. Tchau meu amor, me espera para descer amanha, ok? Tchau maninho! – quando terminou, Gina me deu um beijo e Hermione deu um em Rony, se dirigiram ao dormitório feminino e desapareceram por trás da porta.

Ouve um silencio mortal entre mim e Rony. Ele olhava com cara de bobo por onde Hermione saíra. Saindo de seu transe, ele comentou:

- Cara, eu nunca pensei que eu fosse ficar tão caidinho por uma garota!

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ou rir da cara dele, Romilda, Dino e Córmaco apareceram para importunar.

- Oi Rony! – Córmaco cumprimentou – Legal de a sua parte deixar a Hermione sentar no seu colo, já que não tinha mais lugar, não é?

- É! – continuou Romilda – Muito legal da sua parte também, deixar a Gina sentar no seu colo, Harry!

- A questão, Romilda, é que eu não fui cavalheiro com a Gina. Eu a puxei par o meu colo pelo fato de ela ser minha namorada! – ela e Dino fizeram cara de desgosto, espanto e desapontamento.

- Ah, eu achei que eles tinham terminado... – Dino sussurrou no ouvido de Romilda, mas ouvi e respondi:

- Sim, mas voltamos alguns meses depois.

Olhei para Rony, que estava numa situação pior que a minha. McLaggen estava começando uma briga por causa de quadribol e de Hermione.

- McLaggen... – Rony começou – Nem tente conversar com a Hermione, porque se eu ver você perto dela, eu juro que além de te azarar, mando um balaço na sua cara deformada!

- Eu só vou acreditar no namoro deles quando eu ver... – comentou Romilda bem baixinho enquanto se afastavam.

Rony e eu decidimos ir dormir, tínhamos um longo dia de aula pela frente.

Acordei, olhei no relógio de cabeceira e vi que não estava atrasado, ainda eram 7:30, peguei os óculos e os coloquei ao mesmo tempo em dava um tapa na cabeça de Rony para acorda-lo.

Trocamos de roupa e descemos, assim que chegamos a Sala Comunal, Gina e Hermione apareceram na porta do dormitório feminino. Com um sorriso, Gina veio em minha direção, colocou as mãos em meu rosto e me beijou. Do outro lado da sala, Romilda e Dino olhavam atentamente o anel de Gina, exposto em sua mão que se encontrava em minha face.

Rony enlaçava Hermione pela cintura, enquanto a mesma o beijava. McLaggen, que estava ao lado de Romilda e Dino, olhava fulminantemente para o casal, seus olhos decaíram para o colar de Hermione, e fez uma cara de quem foi acertado pela azaração "Cara de Lesma". Saíram pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- Que foi amor? – Gina perguntou sendo completada por Hermione.

- É Harry, o que foi? Você esta com uma cara estranha.

- Bobagem... É que o Dino estava te olhando.

- Não se preocupe, afinal, você é meu e eu sou sua!

Quando terminou de dizer, enlaçou sua mão na minha. Rony fez o mesmo com Hermione, e assim, descemos para o café da manhã.

Quando passamos pela porta do Salão, a diretora McGonagall e o profº Flitwick estavam entregando os horários para os alunos, Flitwick entregou para mim e Rony enquanto as meninas recebiam de McGonagall.

Ao sentarmos à mesa Rony exclamou:

- Droga, em plena segunda-feira teremos duas aulas seguidas de Poções?

- Até que os nossos horários estão bons, olhem o da Mione, esta lotado! – Gina exclamou.

- Hãm, meu amor... – Rony começou baixinho – Você esta pensando em dormir ou comer ou ficar comigo durante o ano letivo?

- Claro que estou! – respondeu indignada. Curioso, pedi para ver o horário de Hermione e levei um susto.

- Hermione, desse jeito você pira!

- Não piro não Harry. Depois de tudo o que vivemos, é difícil eu pirar.

Os horários desse ano estavam bem complicados, acho que eram mais cheios pelo fato de estarmos no sétimo ano. Terminamos o café, e fomos em direção às masmorras, onde começaríamos o dia com uma aula dupla de Poções.

Ao entrarmos nas masmorras, o Prof. Slughorn veio me cumprimentar.

- Harry, meu rapaz! Como é bom vê-lo!

- É bom ver o senhor também, professor!

- Ah, olá senhorita Granger e senhorita Weasley, como vão vocês? – ele estava bem animado, apenas depois de um tempo pareceu notar Rony – Oh, ola... Wenby.

Fomos em direção a uma mesa, pegamos nosso material e esperamos a aula começar.

- Bom dia alunos! Vamos começar logo... Ora, silencio! E sim, estou falando com vocês da Sonserina! Bom voltando ao assunto... Qual de vocês poderiam me dizer quais são os ingredientes da poção Wiggenweld? – a mão de Hermione se levantou automaticamente – Sim, senhorita Granger?

- Os ingredientes são: Bezoar, pedras de Acônito, pele de Araranbóia, carapaças de Shispurtfole, sementes de planta de fogo, vagens de Arapucocos, ferrões de Biliwig, chifre de Grafhorn e um fio da crina de unicórnio.

- Hoho, muito bem! Dez pontos para Grifinória! Alguém tem algum comentário?- Gina levantou a mão. – Sim, senhorita?

- A poção deve ser ingerida pela pessoa envenenada e deve ser aplicada ao ferimento.

-Hehe, mais dez pontos! Agora, queiram abri o livro na pagina 11, e comecem a preparar a poção. Vocês têm uma hora e meia.

Um alvoroço aconteceu, enquanto todos folheavam os livros e pegavam seus pertences. Assim que meu material estava todo arrumado, comecei a trabalhar.

_**Poção Wiggenweld**_

_Ingredientes:_

_- 1 bezoar_

_- 2 pedras de acônito_

_- 1 pele de araranbóia_

_- 7 sementes da planta Vicerus_

_- 4 vagens de Arapucocos_

_- 2 ferrões de Biliwig_

_- 1 chifre de Grafhorn_

_- 1 fio da crina de unicórnio_

_Preparo:_

_Ferva a água em fogo médio, quando começar a borbulhar, abaixe o fogo. Pique as vagens e coloque-as para cozinhar durante vinte minutos, enquanto isso, pique a pele de araranbóia. Rale o chifre de Grafhorn e o bezoar e reserve. Passado os vinte minutos, adicione a pele picada e as sementes de Vicerus. Mexa cinco vezes no sentido horário. A poção deverá ficar com a cor de groselha claro. Corte os acônitos até extrair bastante seiva, deixando a umidade toda cair no caldeirão. Deposite os ferrões o chifre e o bezoar ralado. Mexa doze vozes no sentido anti-horário. A poção ficara lilás. Coloque a crina de unicórnio, que deixará a poção transparente._

Fui preparando a poção, mexi as cinco vezes e ela se tornou groselha claro. Rony estava na mesma velocidade que eu, porém Gina e Mione estavam tentando picar o acônito, que pulava para todo lado, fugindo das mãos delas. Lembrei-me da cena do meu sexto ano em Hogwarts, ninguém conseguia corta-los, apenas eu, com a ajuda do Príncipe Mestiço.

Rindo, segurei o ombro de Gina. Ela me encarou, e curiosa, Hermione me encarou também, junto com Rony. Peguei dois acônitos dos meus pertences e amassei-os com o lado da adaga de prata. Escorreu seiva para todo lado, e pinguei as gotas no caldeirão. Gina e Rony me olhavam surpresos, e Hermione espantada. Fizeram o mesmo.

Continuei a fazer o trabalho. Quando mexi as doze vezes, a poção ficou roxo escuro. Sem querer mexi mais uma vez, deixando a poção lilás. Gina, dessa vez espantada, murmurou:

- Como você fez isso?

- Depois de mexer doze vezes, mexa mais uma vez.

Ela tentou e deu certo também. Olhou-me com um sorriso e recebi um beijo em minha bochecha.

- Estou vendo que é você que terá de me ajudar, e não o contrario. – ela disse sorrindo, não pude deixar de sorrir também.

Rony, vendo o nosso sucesso fez o mesmo. Hermione, que ainda não acreditava, tentou, com medo de dar errado, mas não deu.

- Como você descobriu isso, Harry? – perguntou abismada.

- Por pura sorte!

- Mais 2 minutos! – gritou Slughorn.

Rapidamente, adicionamos a crina na poção, tornando-a transparente.

- Tempo esgotado!

Depois de gritar isso, começou a olhar as poções. De vez em quando fazia uma careta e saía de perto da mesa. Deixou a nossa mesa por último. A primeira de nós que ele olhou foi a de Rony. E assustado, olhou o resto das nossas poções. Viu que os trabalhos estavam perfeitos.

- Minha nossa! Os campeões! Quarenta pontos para a Grifinória! – exclamou felicíssimo – Em algum fim de semana próximo irei fazer um jantarzinho, como antigamente sabe? E vocês quatro estão convidados! Mandarei os convites para vocês!

Para mim, Gina e Hermione não era novidade, mas Rony estava chocado. Finalmente havia conseguido ser um dos queridos dos professores.

Saímos contentes das masmorras, indo em direção a Sala Comunal, onde passaríamos nossa hora de folga. Abracei Gina por trás, e Rony fez o mesmo com Hermione, mas o pobre garoto quase caiu, quando a morena se desvencilhou de seus braços. Ela saiu correndo gritando um "Até mais!", alegando que tinha aula de Estudos dos Trouxas.

Cabisbaixo, Rony andou ao lado de mim e Gina. Chegando ao corredor do Sétimo Andar encontramos McGonagall a nossa espera.

- Sr. Potter, posso dar uma palavrinha para o senhor?

- Claro... – respondi incertamente.

- Encontramos você na Sala Comunal? – Rony perguntou.

- Sim. – respondi enquanto Gina dava um ''tchauzinho'' com a mão e entrava na Sala, sendo seguida por Rony.

Segui a diretora até a entrada da Sala do Diretor. A senhora informou a senha e a segui para dentro da sala, subindo as escadas espirais.

- Potter, tenho algo que pertence ao senhor. – ao dizer isso, a penseira de Dumbledore apareceu voando em direção à mesa.

- Eu não posso aceitar isso. Ela pertence ao diretor, ou seja, a senhora!

- Mas eu não uso isso e tenho certeza de que Dumbledore e Snape gostariam que você ficasse com ela.

De repente, eu lembrei de Snape e de seu pobre corpo ao ser praticamente devorado por Nagini.

- Não se preocupe, eu já providenciei o sepulto dele. – A diretora olhou com humildade para mim com se soubesse o que eu estava pensando. – Ah, irei mandar a penseira para o seu cofre no Gringotes, junto com as memórias. – apontou para o castiçal repleto de memórias dos dois antigos diretores. – Tenho a leve impressão de que pertencem a você também. Agora, pode ir. Tenho certeza de que o senhor e a senhorita Weasley querem saber sobre o que falei com você.

Saí d e caminhei até a Sala Comunal, tinha ficado apenas cinco minutos com McGonagall e pela expressão de Rony, parecera que fora uma hora. Perguntou exaltado:

- O que ela disse?

- Nada, só me deu a penseira de Dumbledore.

- Ah, então... Vou tirar um cochilo.

Assim que subiu pela escada dos dormitórios, Gina perguntou:

- Quer dar uma volta no jardim?

- Adoraria!

Antes de descermos, pegamos o material das próximas aulas: Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Herbologia. Infelizmente, não teríamos intervalo entre essas aulas, apenas o do almoço.

Abrimos as grandes e pesadas portas de carvalho que davam para os jardins. Andamos até uma arvore e sentamos embaixo de sua sombra, jogando os materiais a um canto. O lago tremeluziu e uma sereia pulou ao longe, formando uma grande sombra.

- Você já sabe sobre o baile?

- Que baile? – respondi em forma de pergunta.

- O baile de Formatura, bobinho!

- Vai ter um baile de formatura antes do Natal?

- Claro que vai! Eu também achei estranho, mas, vai entender! Então... Você vai comigo? – convidou.

- Não!

- Por quê? – perguntou se levantando.

- Porque eu que devo perguntar... – falei em tom brincalhão enquanto me levantava – Gina, você quer ir ao baile comigo?

- Claro que eu quero! – com um sorriso, diminuiu a distancia entre nossos lábios e deu-me um beijo puro e romântico.

Ela se encostou a arvore e me puxou ao seu encontro. Nossos lábios se encontraram novamente e dessa vez não foi romântico, mas sim feroz. Nossas línguas brincavam uma com a outra e nossas mãos percorriam as costas do outro. Ela me beijava sofregamente.

Nesse momento, Gina começou a fazer um jogo sedutor. Muito rapidamente, fui empurrado para o tronco da arvore e seu corpo frágil, torneado e perfeito estava caiu sobre o meu.

Antes que ela pudesse intensificar os beijos, ouvimos um badalar e paramos sem entender. Alguns segundos se passam.

- Ah, a aula! – exclama com um gritinho.

Pegamos os materiais e de mãos dadas, saímos correndo em direção ao castelo.

-X-

_**Então gente, aí estão os capitulos extras! Lembrando vou viajar dia 17 e só volto 26. Quem quiser saber os horarios do Harry e da Hermione me manda um review com o seu e-mail que eu mando o horario deles, não consegui colocar o horario aqui. Bom mandem reviews pelo tempo que eu estiver fora ok? bjs!**_

_**Gabi G. W. Potter : que bom que gosta do meu jeito de escrever, continue lendo e mande reviews! Bjs!**_

_**luiza: kkk é eles gostam de agua sim, para muuuitas coisas! continue lndo! bjs!**_

_**Até dia 1! o dia em que vou postar o cap 6 pois o que eu IA ficar devendo ja dei um jeito! bjs e REVIEWS=ESCRITORA FELIZ= CAPS MAIS RAPIDOS!**_


	7. Cap 6 A aposta

**Capítulo 6 – A Aposta**

**Pov. Hermione**

Devo admitir que estivesse surpresa com as táticas de Harry nas aulas de poções. Assim que saímos das masmorras, Gina foi envolta por braços musculosos, e eu fui também. Por mais que eu gostasse de sentir aquela força masculina me envolvendo, tive que me desvencilhar.

- Até mais! Agora tenho Estudo dos Trouxas! – não me atrevi a olhar para trás, sabia que encontraria um ruivo com um olhar de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança.

O relógio tocou anunciando o fim da aula. Guardei meus livros e quando me levantei e passei pela porta da sala, uma mão pegou meu cotovelo e com um sorriso, me virei e em vez de deparar com um rosto fofo, cheio de sardas, encontrei um loiro de cabelos desarrumados e sorriso zombeteiro.

- O que você quer? – perguntei ameaçadoramente.

- Nada… Não posso conversar com uma amiga? – McLaggen perguntou com um tom amigável.

- Desde quando eu sou sua amiga?

- Desde o dia em que a gente foi junto à festa do Slughorn! Em minha opinião, você é mais que uma amiga! – mostrou seu sorriso alinhado, enquanto envolvia em seus braços nada confortáveis.

- Me larga, seu imbecil!

Aterrorizado com as minhas palavras, fui solta.

- Nossa… O que aconteceu?

- O que aconteceu? Você apareceu! – despejei as palavras sobre ele, à raiva havia passado do nível suportável – Será que você é cego e não vê que eu tenho namorado? – peguei na mão o pingente em meu pescoço, o símbolo que selava o meu amor com Rony.

- Algum problema amor? – a voz grossa de Rony surgiu atrás de mim, me arrepiando.

- Não, apenas algumas pessoas inconvenientes! – terminei racionalmente.

Peguei sua mão e fomos em direção ao corredor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Entramos na sala e fui à primeira escrivaninha, onde coloquei o meu material. Rony colocou o dele também, mas com cara emburrada, peguei-o e soltei na mesa de trás.

- Por que você fez isso?

- Porque você vai dividir a mesa com o Harry e eu com a Gina! – respondi inocentemente.

As portas se abriram e Harry e Gina entraram de mãos dadas, um pouco ofegantes devido à velocidade que subiram as escadas.

- Estamos interrompendo alguma coisa? – perguntou Gina com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Não! – respondi ainda com a raiva pontando o peito.

A sala foi invadida por uma trupe de alunos da Corvinal e da Grifinória. Uma cabeleira loura apareceu e Luna veio saltitante em nossa direção.

- Bom dia! Que dia lindo, não! Como será que vai ser a aula da professora Rowling? Espero que seja bem legal! – ela despejou em nós sem parar para buscar ar.

- Oi Luna! – respondemos juntos.

No instante seguinte a professora entrou na sala e rapidamente os alunos tomaram seus lugares. Rony e Harry sentaram emburrados atrás de Gina e eu.

- Bom dia turma! – sua voz era severa e firme. – Vou avisar que não tolero brincadeiras e qualquer um que tiver a menção de falar junto comigo sem levantar a mão, ganhara uma detenção de duas semanas.

A classe, rígida perante essas palavras, se assustou a com as risadas que seguiram:

- Há, há, há! – a Sra. Rowling se dobrava de tanto ris, lagrimas escorriam pela sua face – Vocês deviam ter visto suas expressões espantadas! Não se preocupem, não serei tão rígida! Quero ter um relacionamento amplo e afetivo com vocês.

Aliviados, demos algumas risadas junto com ela.

- Bom... Vamos ao que interessa! Nesse ano nós iremos estudar a dominância de feitiços complexos. Vocês iram aprender, conhecer e dominar os feitiços de defesa e ataque essenciais para uma carreira bruxa. Iremos estudar e preencher lacunas que podem por em risco a nota de seus N.I.E.M.s!

Eu estava cada vez mais interessada nas aulas da Profª Rowling. Seu semblante passava um ar de poder e inteligência.

- Fiquei sabendo que a alguns anos atrás vocês desenvolveram um grupo de estudantes para aprender alguns feitiços, no qual chamaram de Armada de Dumbledore. É verdade?

- Sim, é verdade! – Luna respondeu sonhadoramente.

- Muito bem. Quem era o responsável?

Timidamente, Harry levantou a mão. Com um sorriso a mulher se dirigiu a ele.

- Senhor Potter! Poderia me falar quais foram os feitiços que você ensinou e quais foram os de maior sucesso, para que possa os avaliar?

- Bem... Todos os feitiços tiveram seu lado negativo e positivo. – contou ainda timidamente – Os que ensinei foram: Feitiço de Desarmar, Levicorpus, Liberacorpus, Reducto, Azaração de Impedimento, Estupefaça, Feitiço Escudo e Feitiço Patronus. – olhou para Rony e perguntou – Foi isso, né?

- Que eu me lembre sim.

- Oh! Foram muitos! Bom, para começar as aulas desse ano, quero ver como vocês se saem com o Feitiço de Desarmar.

Com um aceno de varinha, vários alvos apareceram nas paredes. Ela mandou que cada um se dirigisse a um alvo e começasse a praticar.

Ficou maravilhada com a facilidade de realizarmos o feitiço e depois de alguns minutos, enfeitiçou os alvos para que eles se tornassem moveis. Contentou-se com o resultado.

O relógio anunciou o fim da aula. Pegamos os materiais e com uma despedida para a professora, saímos em direção ao Salão Principal para almoçar.

O resto do dia passou sem que eu tivesse tempo para descansar. Nosso quarteto estava voltando da aula de Transfiguração e passamos pelo corredor da Sala Precisa.

Eu estava morrendo de cansaço e passei pela parede onde a porta da Sala mágica parecia pensando em como gostaria de um lugar para descansar.

A porta apareceu.

Nós quatro estávamos espantados com o acontecido. Harry se dirigiu a porta e a empurrou. Quando abriu, revelou um local perfeito para um descanso. Com poltronas confortáveis e até uma banheira de água quente.

- Quem estava pensando em um lugar para se descansar? – Gina indagou.

- Eu! – admiti.

- Caramba, não era de se esperar que ela funcionasse depois daquele incêndio!

- É… - Rony terminou o comentário de Harry.

- Que incêndio? – perguntou Gina, afinal, ela não estava com a gente quando Crabble causou o incidente.

- Ah, foi um que Crabble tentou causar para matar a gente.

- Hum…

Continuamos o nosso caminho e ao terminar de jantar, fomos para a sala comunal.

Eu e Gina nos separamos dos garotos e fomos tomar banho. Eles fazendo o mesmo. Entrei no banho, deixando a água quente cair sobra meu ombro, relaxando os músculos. Colocamos o pijama e um suéter por cima da blusa e descemos do dormitório, encontrando Rony e Harry nas poltronas em frente à lareira.

Sentei no colo de Rony, Gina fazendo o mesmo com Harry.

Passou-se poucos minutos e decidi ir me deitar, Gina me acompanhou e demos uma "Boa noite!" e subimos novamente.

No dia seguinte, acordei antes de Gina. No sétimo ano, os dormitórios eram apenas para duas pessoas, assim eu e Gina ficamos no mesmo. Como Gina ainda dormia, teria alguns minutos preciosos no chuveiro sem que fosse apressada a sair. Ao sair do banho, encontrei Gina indo em direção à ducha.

Terminamos de nos trocar e descemos as escadas. A Sala Comunal estava deserta. Deduzi que Rony e Harry ainda estivessem dormindo por causa do horário que era. Gina cochichou em meu ouvido e assenti. Juntas, subimos as escadas do dormitório masculino e fomos fazer surpresa para nossos namorados.

Empurramos a porta e entramos. Os roncos inundavam o local pouco iluminado por causa das pesadas cortinas. Observamos os garotos. Rony estava esparramado na cama, de barriga para cima. Uma mão sobre o peito a outra pendente fora da cama.

Harry também estava esparramado na cama, só que de barriga para baixo. Os dois estavam de boxer. Santo Merlin, como Rony era bonito! Gina fez uma careta ao ver Rony naquela semi-nudez, mas se alegrou ao ver Harry. Olhei Harry, como era estranho velo naquele estado, afinal ele era, praticamente, meu irmão.

Encarei Gina e juntas andamos até as camas de nossos namorados e no "três", gritamos e pulamos sobre eles.

Rony acordou sobressaltado, Harry sacou a varinha num movimento defensivo. Gina e eu caímos na risada. Logo Harry caiu também, mas Rony continuava assustado, percebeu que eu, a irmã e Harry olhávamos para ele, se cobriu com o lençol. Suas bochechas ganharam um leve tom rosado.

- O que vocês estão olhando?

- A sua cara quando se cobriu! – comentou Gina entre as risadas.

Minha barriga estava doendo por causa das gargalhadas quando finalmente consegui me controlar.

- Ah, o que você queria? Que eu ficasse seminu na frente de garotas?

- Rony eu sou sua irmã, e tenho certeza que você não tem nada a esconder da Mione! – disse seriamente. Essa foi minha vez de corar.

Harry puxou Gina para si na cama e a abraçou pela cintura.

- Muito engraçado Gina! – zombou Rony – E você Harry, não vai se cobrir?

- Rony, – o moreno começou – a Mione é praticamente minha irmã, então acho que não tem problema, e…

- Ele não tem nada para esconder de mim, nada que já não tenha visto! – completou Gina. Harry corou.

- O QUE? – exaltou Rony. Ele estava bravo o rosto pelando como se estivesse com febre.

- Ta tudo bem amor! – beijei-o.

Ele se levantou para se trocar ainda emburrado. Harry deu um beijo na bochecha de Gina e foi se trocar também. A ruiva se levantou e me levantei junto.

- Vamos pegar nosso material das primeiras aulas. Encontramos vocês na Sala Comunal daqui cinco minutos. – comandei e sai, com Gina na minha cola.

Cinco minutos depois nos encontrávamos na Comunal e com as mãos entrelaçadas, nós quatro descemos para o café. Tínhamos uma hora para que a aula de Feitiços então tínhamos o tempo que quiséssemos. Quando estávamos no Hall de Entrada, Harry se virou para Rony.

- Rony ta a fim de animar as coisas por aqui? Como um favor a Jorge e… Fred?

- Depende.

- Te pago dez galeões.

- Pode falar que eu faço.

Olhei para Gina e ela me devolveu um olhar que diz "Vai dar merda!".

- Te desafio a soltar um Pântano Portátil das Gemialidades Weasley aqui no Hall! Hoje à noite depois da aula de Astronomia.

- Feito.

Com um olhar indignado, sai andando e fui para a aula. Os três vieram correndo ao meu encontro.

Faltavam dez minutos para a aula de Astronomia terminar. Rony já estava com uma caixa de Pântano Portátil no bolso. O sinal bateu. Os dois garotos trocaram olhares e soltaram uma risada bem audível, que ninguém entendeu.

Nós quatro nos dirigimos para o Hall. Fui contra minha vontade. Gina me Fe ir junto com ela, só porque queria ver no que ia dar. Meu ruivo colocou a caixa no centro do Hall, ergueu a varinha e gritou:

- Incêndio!

Ouve uma explosão que o castelo inteiro ouviu, com certeza Rony e Harry estariam fritos. Antes que eu e Gina pudéssemos nos proteger, musgo verde voou para todos os lados, cobrindo-nos dos pés a cabeça, o mesmo ocorreu com os meninos. Agora nós duas estaríamos fritas também.

Passos ecoaram pelo corredor, mas logo pararam ao atingir o chão lamacento do Hall.

Era Filch e Madame Norra.

- Vocês, seus pestes! Estão muito encrencados! – anuncia quando muitos alunos curiosos chegam para dar uma espiada.

- Vocês não têm mais o que fazer não? – meu Rony urrou para as crianças que vieram assistir ao espetáculo.

- Vocês acabaram de ganhar um mês de detenção! Toda noite, menos de terça quinta-feira.

Eu e Gina fuzilamos os garotos com o olhar. Em um gesto quase imperceptível, eles encolheram os ombros.

Murmuramos algumas desculpas e licenças e andamos em direção a Torre da Grifinória.

- Arg! Eu mato você Ronald Weasley! – gritou Gina ao passarmos pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- Por quê? A ideia foi do Harry!

- Mas você aceitou então a culpa é sua! Ainda bem que ele não nos proibiu de jogar Quadribol, ai sim, você estaria frito!

- Ah fica quieta, quem mandou você ir atrás ver no que ia dar!

A ruiva estava vermelha da cabeça aos pés. Avançou para Rony com o punho cerrado, pronto para um soco. Mas Harry foi mais rápido. Agarro-a pela cintura no momento em que virava o braço. E levou um soco no braço no lugar de Rony.

- Meu amor, desculpa! – guinchou enquanto procurava alguma marca vermelha.

- Ta tudo bem! – falou o moreno enquanto esfregava a parte nocauteada – Coitado de quem receber um soco seu no quadribol!

Ela soltou uma risadinha e deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry.

Na noite seguinte fomos encontrar Filch na detenção. Ele nos levou até a biblioteca, onde teríamos de limpar toda a seção reservada sem usar magia.

Começamos o duro trabalho.

-X-

_**Olá gente! sério mesmo, espero que me perdoem mas não tive como evitar a viagem. Fui para joinville fazer cursos de dança, competi no teatro do Bolshoi, fiz a audição para entrar nessa belissima escola, mas não passei. Pra quem não sabe, Joinville é a capital da dança aki do Brasil. nessa cidade acontece os festivais de dança de joinville que são considerados os maiores eventos de dança do mundo de acordo com o Guinnes Book! e Bolshoi Brasil é a filial da melhor escola de Ballet do mundo: Bolshoi Russia!**_

_**Estou muito triste, porque durante o tempo que estive fora não me mandaram reviews :( não é só porque viajei e não postei que vcs devem ficar bravos e me virarem as costas! continuem a mandar e obrigada a todos os que doam um pouquinho do seu tempo lendo minha fics e minhas baboseiras aqui no "N/A"! bjs e reviews!**_

_**REVIEWS+IDEIAS= CAPITULOS RAPIDINHOS!**_


	8. Cap 7 O Baile

**Capitulo 7 – O Baile**

**Pov. Gina**

Que ódio daquele imbecil do meu irmão. Alem de fazer burrada, leva eu e a Mione junto.

Limpar a biblioteca não era um trabalho fácil. O cheiro de poeira e mofo dava vontade de espirrar.

Dividimos cada estante era cuidada por um casal. Enquanto eu e Harry cuidávamos de uma, Rony e Hermione limpavam a outra. Ao todo 36 estantes para limpar.

Eu e Harry terminamos a primeira estante e fomos para outra. O moreno parou na estante do lado, mas continuei andando e sem entender, ele me seguiu.

Parei quando estávamos em frente a uma bem afastada do meu irmão. Encostei-me ao balcão e abaixei a cabeça, a raiva ainda presente. Harry se aproximou e roçou levemente seus lábios aos meus.

Aqueles lábios quentes permaneceram em minha boca. Prolonguei o beijo puxando-o para mais perto. Suas mãos envolveram a minha nuca e costas encaixando meu peito ao seu. Posicionei minhas pernas envolta de cintura dele. Nossas línguas brincavam uma com a outra. Enrosquei minhas mãos em seu cabelo bagunçado, entortei levemente o pescoço dando passagem para seus beijos que marcavam minha pele como brasas queimando. Suas mãos apertaram minha cintura e...

- Hem, Hem!

De repente a lembrança da Umbridge apareceu em minha mente. Separei-me de Harry e olhei em volta procurando de onde vinha o barulho. Encontrei o insensato do meu irmão olhando para Harry com o rosto vermelho de raiva e Hermione em vão tentando afasta-lo totalmente ofegante.

- Fala serio Ronald! Já não bastava no aniversario de dezessete anos do Harry, agora aqui também?

- Aqui na escola não é lugar de ficar se atracando com outras pessoas! – urrou.

- Muito convincente, afinal, não era o que você fazia na Lila? E não é o que você fez com há Hermione alguns dias depois do fim da batalha?

- Gina! – Hermione vermelha de vergonha, começou – Como você...

- Hermione, tava escrito na testa de vocês na manha seguinte. – o casal ficou vermelho.

Ouvimos passos, que interromperam a discussão. Voltamos aos nossos afazeres e momentos depois, Filch chegou e nos dispensou.

As noites de detenções foram passando. Ainda rolava algumas brigas entre eu e Rony, ele ficava bravo quando encontrava eu e Harry nos beijando e eu, para compensar, também interrompia quando ele beijava Hermione.

Finalmente, passou um mês! Tínhamos um fim de semana antes do baile, e por sorte, teríamos um passeio para Hogsmeade. Graças a Merlin que poderíamos aparatar por sermos maior de idade. Iríamos ao Beco Diagonal onde visitaríamos Madame Malkin procura das vestes perfeitas.

Ao chegarmos no vilarejo, aparatamos no Beco. Entramos na loja e eu e Hermione nos separamos dos garotos, e fomos experimentar vestidos.

- E agora? Curto ou longo? – perguntou Hermione indecisa.

- Mamãe disse para eu comprar um longo. Ela acha mais sofisticado para um jantar formal com valsas e tudo o mais.

Acabei decidindo por um vestido vermelho, não muito brilhante. Seu tom é mais puxado para vermelho queimado. Seu decote é em "V" e o tecido é transpassado sobre o peito. As alças são pretas e o cinto também, onde tem algumas pedrinhas brilhantes ( www..br/imgres?q=ruivas+de+vestidos+longos+de+formatura&um=1&hl=pt-BR&rlz=1C1GGGE_pt-BRBR463BR463&biw=1024&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=PpLVUGJdJgKunM:&imgrefurl= /portal/vestido-longo-vermelho-fotos-e-modelos/&docid=Ljxz2BLxcbE_pM&imgurl= &w=340&h=450&ei=o6vxT6zSNYT-9QSgzfWADQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=286&vpy=274&dur=4623&hovh=258&hovw=195&tx=137&ty=166&sig=108615254168071769030&page=1&tbnh=130&tbnw=101&start=0&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:0,i:107). Sapatos de salto agulha pretos com tiras de pedras brilhantes e salto de verniz, aberto na frente ( ./imgres?q=salto+agulha+preto+aberto&um=1&hl=pt-BR&rlz=1C1GGGE_pt-BRBR463BR463&biw=1024&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=MdbLTSGzcVSrfM:&imgrefurl=2010/12/03/va-de-salto/&docid=vGQtBEEIi9ZavM&imgurl=./2010/12/salto_ &w=300&h=300&ei=nsjxT_ekMYXA8ASR_9yGAg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=452&sig=108615254168071769030&page=1&tbnh=143&tbnw=143&start=0&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:72&tx=85&ty=96).

As joias que eu ia usar eram de minha mãe. Esses acessórios eram passados de geração em geração. Os brincos eram compridos de ouro com três pedras de rubi, cada uma com uma forma: triângulo, oval e um oval maior. O colar tinha o mesmo pingente ( ./imgres?q=colar+e+brinco+vermelhos+iguais&start=81&hl=pt-BR&biw=1024&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=28Rxuvrksv_jZM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=U4jsHvIZUnEe_M&imgurl= . /jm/img%253Fs%253DMLB%2526f%253D165593965_ %2526v%253DP%2526sll%253D231920%2526sll%253D700058&w=250&h=250&ei=-8vxT8vgE5T-8ATE3sT_AQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=407&vpy=332&dur=744&hovh=200&hovw=200&tx=95&ty=176&sig=108615254168071769030&page=5&tbnh=144&tbnw=144&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:18,s:81,i:63). A pulseira de ouro é finíssima, mas encantada para que nunca quebre. Nela esta craveja vários diamantes bem pequenos e um rubi no centro ( . /imgres?q=pulseiras+delicadas&num=10&hl=pt-BR&biw=1024&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=tjeDphDjm_-_jM:&imgrefurl= product/255150/pulseiras-delicadas-em-dourado&docid=LE6sYN4etfbqxM&imgurl= . &w=800&h=600&ei=xszxT63aHoqo8QSU7IyAAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=125&vpy=166&dur=1819&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=186&ty=126&sig=108615254168071769030&page=2&tbnh=138&tbnw=228&start=15&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:15,i:138).

Hermione escolheu um vestido lilás com uma faixa de cetim logo abaixo dos seios. As alças também de cetim são de amarrar na parte de trás do pescoço ( . /imgres?q=vestidos+longos+lilas&um=1&hl=pt-BR&biw=1024&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=IIlysPzH74RAeM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=b0LJZtEuv-fJ7M&imgurl= . /_ &w=279&h=400&ei=BMfxT7jNF4-m8gS7o4GuDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=100&vpy=176&dur=1387&hovh=269&hovw=187&tx=99&ty=115&sig=108615254168071769030&page=1&tbnh=142&tbnw=106&start=0&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:0,i:91). A morena escolheu um sapato de salto agulha prata, as cordas formam um laço na frente ( . /imgres?q=salto+agulha+prata&um=1&hl=pt-BR&sa=N&biw=1024&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=5-4nDRmlr253KM:&imgrefurl= drops/search/%3Fq%3Dsalto%2520alto&docid=QHLkUPumIjx8uM&imgurl= . &w=460&h=261&ei=e87xT7P8FYTs8wTv1qiaDQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=552&sig=108615254168071769030&page=2&tbnh=141&tbnw=188&start=15&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:15,i:147&tx=98&ty=73). Os acessórios são: um par de brincos de ouro branco com pedras penduradas ( . /imgres?q=brincos+delicados+de+ouro+branco&num=10&hl=pt-BR&biw=1024&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=RDQrcbhDVKCCpM:&imgrefurl= pt/banhados-em-ouro-branco-brinco-gota-cubicos-zircao-ers001-inicio-a-partir-de-3-unidades-_ &docid=6NBZw7yESy1HuM&itg=1&imgurl= . uma pulseira de argolas pequenas bem delicadas de prata ( . /imgres?q=pulseira+delicada+de+ouro+branco&start=243&num=10&hl=pt-BR&biw=1024&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=geQyHp9RPhATuM:&imgrefurl= . /MLB-236463388-pulseira-folheada-ouro-com-cristais-chique-_JM&docid=h-6MmX3xHRpqnM&itg=1&imgurl= . /jm/img%253Fs%253DMLB%2526f%253D217151782_ %2526v%253DP%2526sll%253D990665&w=250&h=250&ei=ttDxT4KPG42c8QSI7YD7DA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=613&vpy=222&dur=3389&hovh=200&hovw=200&tx=100&ty=122&sig=108615254168071769030&page=13&tbnh=140&tbnw=140&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:243,i:213) e um anel de coração com pequenas ametistas ( . /imgres?q=anel+delicado+de+pedra+lilas&start=263&um=1&hl=pt-BR&sa=N&biw=1024&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=iLfSOUOkP-gnwM:&imgrefurl= /category/gemas/page/2/&docid=pwN1xsRhDEwb6M&imgurl= /wp-content/uploads/2012/01/54716_ &w=600&h=600&ei=_9DxT9eRAYa88ATUmIWSAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=592&vpy=307&dur=4236&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=141&ty=135&sig=108615254168071769030&page=14&tbnh=144&tbnw=144&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:263,i:300).

Saímos da loja, cada uma com duas sacolas nas mãos. Encontramos nossos namorados na porta do estabelecimento:

- Caramba! Que demora, já estou até com teia de aranha presa no corpo! – Rony disse com nojo de pensar em aranhas.

- Cala a boca! – exclamei de volta.

- E ai? As compras foram boas? – perguntou Harry abrindo minha sacola para dar uma olhada, mas não deixei.

- Nem pense em ver mocinho! – exclamei, encostei minha boca sobre seu ouvido e murmurei – É segredo! – beijei sua orelha, e senti seu corpo se arrepiar.

- Ainda temos três horas para o passeio acabar! – anunciou Hermione.

- Venha, vamos dar uma volta! – chamou Rony segurando sua mão.

Hermione me olhou com um olhar de duvida, devolvi com um olhar de "Vai em frente!". Com um sorriso, eles desapareceram pela rua movimentada.

- Eles vão aprontar. – murmurou Harry.

- E a gente não vai? – perguntei esperançosa.

Ele me lançou um sorriso malicioso, me abraçou e desaparatou.

Aparecemos em frente ao Largo Grimmauld 12, nos beijando com ferocidade. Ele abriu a porta, pegou as sacolas da minha mãe e largou-as no corredor. Fechou a porta.

Monstro apareceu perguntando se seu mestre queria alguma coisa. Harry me soltou e murmurou algo no ouvido do elfo, que desapareceu com um "pop". Observei a casa, Harry havia decorado o local a seu próprio estilo, tirando todas as coisas sombrias da família Black.

Senti algo me virando. Meu moreno de olhos verdes me pegou no colo, como havia feito no meu aniversario e começou a subir as escadas. Subiu todos os lances, chegando a um quarto em que arrumara para ele mesmo, seu quarto. Nesse quarto havia uma enorme cama de casal.

- Obrigado Monstro! – Harry exaltou, quando o elfo desaparecia.

Só nesse momento notei que o elfo tinha arrumado uma mesa cheia de morangos, chocolates, pêssegos em calda, pudim de claras, chocolates da Dedos de Mel e para a minha alegria, Petit Gateau!

Não deixei Harry admirar o trabalho de Monstro. Capturei seus lábios e fomos andando em direção à cama, onde caímos abraçados. Com um aceno de varinha, Harry trancou a porta e silenciou o quarto. Voltou sua atenção para meus lábios.

Alguns momentos depois, as camisetas e calças jeans caíram no chão. Fiquei apenas de lingerie e ele de boxer. Ele se deitou na cama e me puxou junto de seu corpo. Nos beijando com ternura, eu em cima dele, suas mãos percorrem minhas costas e chegam ao fecho do meu sutiã. Ele me despe e eu faço o mesmo com ele. Juntos, nos amamos de um jeito romântico e feroz.

Brincamos um com o outro de um modo como não fizemos com mais ninguém. Causando sensações que só o outro sabe provocar.

Uma hora perfeita e deliciosa se passa. Cansados e ofegantes, começamos a comer as delicias que Monstro preparou para nós. Deitados na cama, comendo o deliciosa chocolate da Dedos de Mel, começamos a conversar.

- Estou doido para ver você no Baile esse fim de semana! – ele diz empolgadamente.

- Você vai ficar doido com o que eu planejei para depois do Baile!

- É? Você pode me contar?

- Não! É segredo!

Aproximo-me e o beijo. Ele devolve o ato e nos amamos novamente.

Faltavam dez minutos para termos que voltar para Hogwarts. Peguei as sacolas com a mão direita e dei a esquerda para Harry. Aparatamos no centro de Hogsmead. Em Hogwarts, guardei minhas compras. Chegamos ao Salão principal e sentamos para jantar, sem nenhuma fome devido ao lanche na casa de Harry.

Quando coloquei a primeira garfada na boca, Rony e Hermione irromperam pela porta do Salão com sorrisos bobos na cara, o cabelo de Rony mais bagunçado que o normal. Sentaram de frente para eu e Harry.

- Parem de sorrir feito idiotas! – mandei.

- Pare de sorrir também Gina! – rebateu Hermione.

Coloquei as mãos sobre as bochechas

- Esquece! – demos risadas bem gostosas.

Terminamos de comer e fomos para a Sala Comunal.

Finalmente chegou sábado. O dia do baile. Eu e Hermione estávamos nos arrumando enquanto os meninos, impacientes, esperavam na Sala Comunal.

Descemos as escadas do dormitório e quando encontramos os garotos, recebemos uma chuva de elogios.

- Uau! Vocês estão demais! – os olhos de Harry brilharam ao falar isso, enquanto me observavam de cima para baixo.

Estenderam os braços, e nós duas aceitamos. Caminhamos calmamente pelo Castelo.

Chegamos à porta do Salão Principal, onde o Professor Flitwick conferia a lista de alunos. Os alunos do primeiro até o terceiro ano não podiam entrar. Ele checou nossos nomes e nos permitiu entrar na festa.

O Salão, decorado com muito bom gosto, apresentava varias mesas redondas com seis cadeiras cada mesa. No fundo, onde deveria estar à mesa dos professores esta um palco com a banda As Esquisitonas tocando. McGonagall usou o "sonorus" para ampliar a voz e chama os alunos do sétimo ano para a pista.

Nervosamente, Roy pega a mão de Hermione enquanto Harry pega a minha com confiança. Posicionamo-nos na pista e segundos depois, a mesma musica que tocou no baile do Torneio Tribruxa ecoa pelo salão. Começamos a valsar com elegância.

Harry estava valsando muito bem. Depois do mico do baile do Tribruxo, ele deve ter treinado algumas vezes. O moreno e eu valsamos por toda a pista e começamos a ousar mais dos movimentos, começando passos que nenhuma outra dupla havia feito.

Ele solta minha cintura e com a outra mão me gira e logo voltamos a valsar. Ele continua me girando e valsando. Num momento rápido ele pega minha cintura com as duas mãos e me ergue, virando em direção a outra ponta do Salão.

Nos movíamos como se os pés estivessem ensaiados, sorrindo um para o outro. McGonagall se juntou a pista com o professor Armando. Muito outros casais de outros anos se juntaram a festa. Vi Rony e Hermione saindo da pista e os indiquei a Harry. Ele entendeu, soltou minha cintura e nos dirigimos à mesa. Luna e Neville se juntaram a nós.

O jantar apareceu e depois de comer e beber alguns drinks, Harry me chamou para dançar. As Esquisitonas estavam tocando musicas cada vez mais agitadas. Ela começou a tocar musicas dos anos sessenta e setenta. E Harry e eu começamos a dançar de um jeito hippie. Logo Hermione e Rony se juntaram conosco.

Misteriosamente, Rony e Hermione desapareceram. Hermione estava começando a cumprir o trato que fez comigo. Puxei a manga da blusa de botões de Harry. Ele já havia tirado o paletó por causa do calor. Fomos ao jardim. Para andar na grama precisei tirar o salto, mas não me importei. Se mamãe soubesse disso, me mataria. De acordo com ela é deselegante tirar o salto.

Encostei-me a arvore e o puxei para mim. Comecei a beija-lo de uma forma sedutora, deixando-o um pouco louco. Fui prensada por um corpo musculoso contra o tronco da arvore. Agarrei seus cabelos com as mãos enquanto ele beijava a curva do meu pescoço. Era evidente que os drinks haviam feito alguma coisa com a gente.

Suas mãos fortes percorriam minhas costas, procurando o zíper do meu vestido. O empurrei e o puxei pela gravata em direção ao castelo.

- Vem, esta na hora da minha surpresa!

Eu ainda segurava sua gravata quando ele agarrou minha cintura. Subimos as escadas, entramos na Sala Comunal e subimos em direção ao quarto que Harry dividia com Rony.

Peguei minha varinha da bolsinha preta de contas igual à de Hermione que levei comigo para a festa e com um aceno tranquei a porta e silenciei o quarto. Empurrei-o para sua cama e cai em cima dele e comecei a beija-lo. Ele me interrompeu:

- Rony…

- Vai ficar tudo bem! Hermione vai cuidar dele até amanhã de manhã.

Ele encontrou o zíper do meu vestido e o abriu, deixando-me apenas de lingerie para seu olhar e toque. Tirei a gravata dele, o sapato e o cinto. Cheguei ao colarinho da camisa e com um puxão abri todos os botões. O moreno se livrou das calças e fizemos amor.

Algumas horas depois estava acomodada em seu peito e adormecemos.

-X-

Olá Povo! porque vcs não mandam mais reviews? estao bravos porque eu viajei? me mandem por famor! e para ver as roupas das meninas, tirem os espaços do link, ok?

Analu Black: que bom que esta gostando e eu amei sua cidade. bjs!

_**Mandem REVIEWS!**_


	9. Cap 8 A volta da doninha

**Capitulo 8 – A Volta da Doninha**

**Pov. Rony**

No meio da festa Hermione me levou até uma sala, onde jogou o salto e a bolsinha no chão e começou a tirar meu paletó.

- Onde estamos? – perguntei confuso.

- Não se lembra? Essa é a sala que ninguém usa há… - tenta se lembrar - Três anos.

- Não me lembro…

- Essa é a antiga sala da Umbridge!

Dei uma boa olhada na sala, estavam ali alguns moveis que a velha sapa não levou embora. A mesinha onde sentava estava ali coberta de poeira.

Hermione já tinha me deixado apenas de calça e agora estava limpando a sala com a varinha. Aproximei dela por trás e comecei a abaixar o zíper do seu vestido.

- Então… Você quer fazer sexo na mesa dela como um presente? – perguntei enquanto abaixava as alças do vestido.

- Captou a ideia Rony! – devo lembrar que havíamos bebido. Devia ser por isso que eu e ela tivemos essa brilhante ideia. Ironicamente falando.

Virou-se e me beijou. Momentos depois estávamos fazendo amor. Algumas horas se passaram e dormimos sobre a cama que Mione conjurara.

Acordei com a cabeça latejando. A sala mal iluminada cheirava a álcool.

- Também esta de ressaca? – a voz rouca de Hermione perguntou.

- Porque esta rouca?

- Digamos que eu usei muito a voz na noite passada! – respondeu com um risinho.

- Vamos ir para a Sala Comunal? Antes que encha de gente?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e começou a se vestir.

- Onde esta o meu sapato?

- Naquele canto. – apontei para o sapato e ela foi buscar um pouco cambaleante.

Já estávamos entrando no meu dormitório. Conseguimos andar sem parecermos pessoas de ressaca. Eu não entendi porque Hermione quis subir comigo ao meu quarto. Empurrei a porta.

Estava trancada.

Peguei a varinha e murmurei um "Alohomora". Ouve um clique e dessa vez a porta abriu. A cena que eu vi foi chocante.

O meu melhor amigo terminando de vestir a boxer e minha irmã saindo do banheiro se penteando apenas de roupas intimas. Agora eu entendi porque Hermione me acompanhou, para me tranquilizar. Tentar evitar a fazer o que eu ia fazer, mas ela não conseguiu me deter.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – gritei pelo quarto.

- Rony, você acordou o Harry quando empurrou a porta. Coitadinho, se assustou e teve que se apressar! – Gina disse numa voz doce.

- Você passou a noite aqui Gina?

- Passei! Algo contra?

- Harry! – me virei para ele – O que você fez com a minha irmã?

- Sinceramente, acho que você já sabe. – fez uma careta e murmurou – Cara, que ressaca.

- Então somos três. – sussurrou Hermione indicando a mim e a ela mesma.

- Quatro! – terminou Gina.

- Isso não vem ao caso! O que você fez com a minha irmã Harry? E por favor, se vista Gina.

- Não! Você não manda em mim!

- O que VOCÊ fez com a minha irmã Rony? – perguntou Harry se postando ao lado de Hermione e colocando a mão sobre seus ombros.

- Eu… Hãn… Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. – resmunguei – Hermione é maior de idade.

- E eu não sou? – perguntou Gina indignada.

- Viu Rony? Esquece isso ok? – dessa fez foi Hermione que tentou me tranquilizar.

- Esquecer? Como eu vou esquecer que meu melhor amigo tirou a inocência da minha irmã? Não que eu ache que um dia a Gina foi inocente.

- Aff… - a ruiva mais nova estava ficando entediada. Dava para ver na cara cheia de sardas. – Esquece isso ta, maninho? Agora não tem nada que você possa fazer!

- Eu te proíbo de vir no meu quarto!

- Duas coisas! Primeira: como se você pudesse me proibir de fazer alguma coisa. Segunda: você acha que seu quarto é o único lugar que eu e Harry podemos ir?

A raiva ainda crescia dentro de mim. Minutos se passaram até que eu pudesse entender que eu havia perdido essa briga.

- Touché! – exclamei enraivecido.

Fui até a minha mala e comecei a procurara alguma peça de roupa confortável para passar o domingo de ressaca. Gina terminou de se trocar, se aproximou de Harry e deu um beijo tão provocante nele que eu achei que teria de sair do quarto e deixar eles se curtindo. Ela mostrou a língua para mim e saiu com Hermione atrás dela. Harry a seguiu com os olhos. Seu olhar um pouco mais abaixo das costas de minha irmã.

Fiquei sem falar com Harry até descer para o café, de cara emburrada. Sentamos no Salão no momento em que o correio entrava pelo teto encantado. Uma coruja parou em frente Hermione, estendeu a perna onde a morena colocou o pagamento do Profeta Diário.

Pegou o jornal e soltou um guincho:

- Ih! Ai meu Merlin! Olhem só! – começou a ler a noticia de capa.

_Lucius Malfoy preso em Azkaban_

_O famoso e conhecido Comensal foi preso em flagrante no sequestro de uma garota não identificada. O homem foi preso num país europeu também não esta em Azkaban._

_A esposa, Narcisa Malfoy e o filho Draco Malfoy foram os responsáveis para que os aurores conseguissem pegar o assassino. Esse ato de lealdade ao bem retirou a pena que os dois receberiam para Azkaban. Mãe e filho voltaram a viver na casa dos Malfoy e por ordem do Ministro, a casa será vistoriada em busca de algo das trevas._

_Para esclarecer, o filho de Lucius iria para prisão perpétua em Azkaban por ter a Marca Negra. Mas a conheciada e poderosa magia denominada Legilimência deu aos aurores o importante fato de que o garoto fora forçado a assumir a Marca para compensar os erros do pai e sua obediência foi para tentar proteger a mãe. _

_A mulher não possui a Marca Negra, apenas participava das reuniões de Comensais para ficar com seu filho, também porque seu marido mandava e também porque a sede das reuniões era sua casa._

_A casa onde vivem foi protegida com todos os feitiços conhecidos e nenhum visitante pode entrar sem que o Ministro permita. Os dois não podem sair sem avisar o Ministério e se for permitido à saída deverão avisar aonde vão para que algum auror esteja à disposição do caso._

_Narcisa não é um grande problema para o Ministério, mas Draco será vigiado de perto por dois aurores até o natal para o Ministro ter certeza de sua nova lealdade._

Ela termina com um suspiro, abaixa o jornal que se encontrava na frente de sua face. Seu olhar vaga entre mim, Harry e Gina.

Depois do café, nos dirigimos ao jardim, onde a conversa foi sobre os Malfoy.

- Bem que Lucius mereceu a prisão. Aquele maldito! – rosna Harry.

- Calma amor, ele só escolheu o caminho errado. – tranquiliza-o Gina.

- Eu só não sei por que a doninha não foi para a prisão.

- Você me ouviu Rony. – comenta Hermione – Ele não virou comensal de boa vontade.

- Mas ele quase matou Dumbledore! – revidei um pouco raivoso.

- Apenas para compensar os erros do pai e salvar a mãe. – completa calmamente. – Harry viu.

Viro-me para Harry, e espero por sua resposta.

- Ele não queria mata-lo, estava até chorando. Quase aceitou o esconderijo para ele e sua mãe quando Dumbledore ofereceu. Mas Belatriz e os outros comensais estavam chegando. Então não aceitou. Lestrange tentou força-lo a lançar a Maldição da Morte no "velho babão" de acordo com ela. Mas ele estava paralisado e Snape chegou e terminou o serviço. – termina com um dar e ombros.

Enquanto nos dirigíamos para o almoço, Dennis Creevey apareceu correndo com quatro cartas na mão dizendo que era para entregar para nós quatro. A carta que recebi era do remetente Horacio Slughorn. Olhei perplexo para o pergaminho, o de Harry, Hermione e Gina era da mesma pessoa e os três já estavam lendo o papel.

Abri a carta:

_Prezado senhor Weasley,_

_ Tenho o grande prazer de anunciar que no fim de semana após este domingo farei um jantar onde poderão levar um par. Será um pequeno baile, onde nos divertiremos e trocaremos risadas. _

_ Espero pela resposta._

_ Boa semana, _

_ Horacio Slughorn_

Ainda estava perplexo por causa do convite, olhei para Hermione.

- Você vai comigo não é?

- Não! – cruzou os braços sobre o peito – Só vou se você convidar educadamente.

- Hermione, você gostaria de ir ao baile do Slughorn comigo?

- Humf, aceito.

Harry e Gina já haviam decidido ir juntos ao baile sem esse frescura de convite, mas deixei quieto.

O dia transcorreu normalmente, tirando a hora do jantar. Nele teve uma baita surpresa. A diretora levantou e comoçou a falar:

- Bom, como a maioria de vocês devem saber por causa do Profeta Diário, Alguns comensais foram presos, mas isso não quer dizer que todos foram. Dentre os presos, esta Lucius Malfoy, mas seu filho, ex-colega de alguns de vocês, não. E ele, por ordem do Ministério, voltara a Hogwarts. – varias pessoas começaram a fazer perguntas. - Não me perguntem porque essa decisão. – muitos murmúrios de indignação transcorreram pelo Salão. – Por favor, entre senhor Malfoy.

Lá estava ele, a doninha loira carrancuda. Dois aurores estavam atrás dele.

- Vocês teram a presença de dois aurores até o Natal, nada que mudara a rotina escolar. – os três se dirigiram a mesa dos funcionários e se sentaram em um canto. – O senhor Malfoy não dormira no dormitório da Sonserina, mas fará as mesmas aulas que a turma.

Alguns resmungos de alivio vieram das mesas da Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa.

- Outro comunicado. Teremos duas alunas novas que foram transferidas para a nossa escola. Elas estudavam na Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons e a mais nova entrara no quinto ano, a mais velha entrara no ultimo ano. Por favor, senhoritas Grindbelle!

A pesada porta de carvalho abriu e por ela entraram Filch com sua gata, Madame Nora. E mais atrás, uma garota de cabelos cor de chocolate e ondulados que na ponta formavam cachos em forma de tubos. Eram tão compridos que chegavam à cintura, caiam como seda emoldurando seu belo rosto. Olhos também morenos, com uma estatura média. Seu corpo era esbelto com curvas bem delineadas. Andava de modo decisivo, ainda com as vestes de Beauxbatons. Tinha uma aparência frágil, uma aparência de quem precisa ser protegida.

A irmã mais nova era quase um clone, mas seus cabelos eram puxados para a cor mel, ela era praticamente do mesmo tamanho que a mais velha, alguns centímetros mais baixa. Também usava as vestes da antiga escola.

Os cabelos da mais velha balançavam enquanto caminhava decididamente pelo Salão, indo em direção à diretora que já estava com o Chapéu Seletor na mão. Malfoy se mexeu inquietamente na cadeira abaixando a cabeça. Ela sentou no banquinho oferecido e assim que o chapéu foi colocado sobre seus cabelos, veio o anuncio.

- Grifinória! – as veste mudaram para o uniforme de Hogwarts com o emblema da Grifinória. Aplausos ecoaram pelo salão. O mesmo ocorreu com a mais nova, que foi se sentar junto com meninas de da sua idade. McGonagall mostrara para ela onde sentar. A mais velha permaneceu ao lado da diretora.

- Ela precisa de um quarto. Eu sei que todos os quartos de sétimo ano são de duas camas, mas teremos de adicionar uma cama em um dos quartos. Alguma grifinória concebe essa gentileza? – assim que McGonagall terminou de falar, as mãos de Gina e Hermione se ergueram no ar – Obrigado senhorita Weasley e Granger. – a garota nova veio em nossa direção e sentou ao lado de Gina, que começou as apresentações:

- Olá! Eu sou Gina, Gina Weasley. Essa é a Hermione Granger e seu namorado, Rony que também é meu irmão, e esse é o meu namorado Harry! – a nova morena olhou para Harry – Sim, é o Harry Potter. – completou Gina.

- Eu sou Isabel, Isabel Beeglow Grindbelle.

- Prazer! – disse Hermione. Eu e Harry murmuramos a mesma coisa.

- Porque você foi transferida? – perguntei demonstrando interesse.

- Meu pai trabalhava no Ministério de Paris. – Gina olhou para Harry e o casal trocou um sorriso. – E ele foi transferido. – caiu um silencio mortal sobre a mesa.

- Estranho, você não tem sotaque Frances. – disse Harry.

A garota mostrou um sorriso tímido e prosseguiu:

- Não vive muito em Paris, ficamos só por alguns meses. Antes morávamos em Liverpool. Quem é aquele garoto ali? – indicou Malfoy com a cabeça.

- É um ex-aluno Comensal da Morte. Que por alguma razão não foi preso e a mãe pediu para o Ministro deixar ele terminar os estudos. – respondeu Hermione. – Por quê?

- Ele... parece meio solitário... – olhou com pena para a doninha.

- Você tem sangue de _veela_? – indaguei e ela me olhou um pouco espantada.

- Minha bisavó era uma _veela_. Como descobriu? Não gosto que saibam, porque muita gente se aproxima de mim com algum interesse.

- Sei lá. Da para perceber, com o modo como os meninos olharam para você, e o jeito como seus cabelos sedosos emolduram seu rosto, caindo numa cascata de chocolate, balançando coforme você se movimenta...

- Rony! – exclama Hermione, irritada – Depois de o Gui casar com a Fleur, eu achei que já tinha superado o transe em que você fica quando vê uma _veela_!

- Ah! Você fica em transe quando vê uma _veela_? Então só pode ser você aquele garoto que chamou a Fleur para ir ao Baile no ano do Torneio Tribruxo! Talvez vocês não se lembrem de mim, mas eu vim junto, estava no meu terceiro ano!

- Não me lembro não. – admiti.

- Bom... A maioria dos garotos estava prestando atenção na entrada das alunas mais velhas que nem notaram a entrada das mais novas. – ela posicionou os talheres no prato, deixando claro que acabara a refeição.

- É, deve ser por isso.

- Venha Isabel! Vamos te mostrar o nosso quarto! – chamou Gina e Hermione. – A propósito, meu apelido é Gina, mas meu nome é Ginevra. Da pra entender o porquê do apelido não? O da Hermione é Mione. Rony é de Ronald e Harry não tem um. Você tem apelido?

- Na verdade não.

- Que tal... Bel?

- Pode ser! –complementou com um sorriso

Isabel chamou Amanda, sua irmã mais nova e as quatro saíram como velhas amigas indo em direção a Torre da Grifinória deixando eu e Harry na mesa do jantar.


End file.
